Hidden Lies
by Vrabie Negru
Summary: After a terrible accident leaves Number 1's parents die, he forced to live with his closest living relative, Father,(his uncle), the most evil villain in the KND! But as he soon discovers, not all is what it seems. He doesn't know what to is right now, the KND, or his family. On this adventure he is joined by 2 unlikely friends. (character deaths and mentions of child abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Report

It's been two weeks since the incident that caused my parents death and I started living with my uncle and adopted cousins.

Now, this wouldn't be a problem unless you uncle was the most evil villain in present day KND, Father, and your cousins were like little evil adults, the Delightful children, o wait, they are.

Most operations would be in a panic or just straight out rebelling, running away, from the problem, just something like that, but I don't know how to feel, in these past two weeks, I have feel things I have never feel before.

It seems as if there's a whole other side to the way which things happen, now I don't know where I belong.

Do I belong with my family, or the KND, where I have been for the past 6 years…

Nothing seems to make sense anymore, and I don't think I'm the only one who if feeling like this

There's another but, I have been so confused

And then there's the fact that my powers which run through my bloodline have now started to appear.

I'm only 10, and all this is happening, this just all seems unreal!

I guess I should start at the beginning…

It started when I had just gotten home from an mission. I called out for my parents but there was no respond so I went looking around the house.

In the kicthen there was a note on the refrigerator.

Dear old bean,

Your mother and I have gone out to the store to grab a few things, we will be back soon. Don't stay up to late and remember to go to bed!

Love, Dad and Mom

Putting the note on the counter, Nigel Climbs up the stairs to his room and goes to bed.

The next morning Number 1 climbs out of bed and did his morning routine. Going down stairs for breakfast, he notices that something was off.

The sound of the morning news wasn't on, neither was the radio…

Now more carious, Nigel walked into the Kitchen expecting to see some villain who kidnapped his parents, but no one was there.

Odd, though NUmber 1.

They much just be sleeping in today…

Yeah, that's it

The thought of checking on them crossed his mind but he doesn't want to bug them.

Looking at the Kitchen clock, Nigel started his walk to school.

The day was pretty normal since Nigel just hanged out with his friends and did his best to avoid the Delightful Children. It was also pretty quiet since Number 86 wasn't there today. (they go to the same school in this) She's probably sick today.

Number 1 was pulled out of his thoughts as the speaker came on.

" **Will Nigel Uno Please report to the Main Office, he will be leaving for the day."**

His friends looked at Nigel with questioning looks since numbers 4 and 5 were in this class with him.

He just didn't know.

Then he remembered, it was Friday so his dad probably wanted to go on a fishing trip. Fishing trip, he monthed to his friends. They nodded in understanding and with shallow since they both know that fishing trips weren't Number 1's favorite.

When he got to the office Nigel also noticed that the Delightful Children were also there.

What are you Delightful Dorks doing here, Nigel asked as he started reaching for one of his weapons.

"We could ask you the same thing Nigel Uno!" They all said in union.

"Children!", Father shouted as he made himself known

This is no time for a battle, we need to get to the hospital right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning to look at Nigel Father said,

The Police called me not to long ago saying that last night your parents were in an accident on their way home from the Grocery store, why it took so long to call me about this I don't know, but we got to go now!

Nigel's eyes widen at the surprising news.

He then rushed out to Father's car and they all made their way to the hospital.

Not caring about a speeding ticket, Father raced through the streets.

As soon as they got to the hospital, they all ran into the almost out of breath. We need to know where the Uno's room is right now. I have their son Nigel, with me and I am the brother to Monty, and these are the nieces and nephews.

The women at the desk looked alarmed. Their room number is 218 and on the 3rd floor. We all ran up the stairs seeing how the elevator would take way to long.

They busted into the room but no one noticed them.

Nigel's POV

In the room I saw a bunch of doctors, and nurses. There were also the almost lifeless bodies of my parents surrounded by so much equipment. They were as pale as ghosts.

The door behind us opened again but I didn't pay it much mind since I figured it was just more doctors and nurses.

I slowly walked up to my parents as I connected my hands with theirs.

My dad's eyes suddenly opened wide.

DAD!

I yelled hoping that he would come back to me.

Son… he said weakly,

Be strong…

Dad… I said in an almost broken voice.

Without looking away seeming to take in every detail of my face, my dad said, Ben, look after Nigel for me will you old bean…

"Of course Monty", said father, sounding as broken as me.

DAD!

I yelled once again.

Don't talk like that, your going to be better by this weekend and force me to go on a boring lame fishing trip and camp for the night…, Right?

Your going to be ok odd bean…

With that his heart monitor started to go off the charts and the doctors pushed me back hoping to get me away so I wouldn't see my parent's last breath.

Tears were running down my face uncontrollable.

Father put his hand on shoulder, even though the KND side of was saying to get his hand off my shoulder and handle this like I would any other mission, I just couldn't control myself and fell into his arms as I heard the last sound of my parent's breathing hearts.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

And they were both gone.

No one seemed to talk or more for hours but in reality, it was only a few minutes.

Father, er, Ben was the first one to snap out of it knowing what he had to stand up." Come on children, Nigel, let's get back to the mansion. Come along now Nigel, you will be staying with me and the Delightful children until everything is sorted out, father said

Nigel's POV

Nigel just nodded and went along wanting to go to bed to end this day and get up hoping it was all just one big nightmare.

On our way out, I noticed that Number 86 was there, odd, I thought, does this have something to do with the KND, since I'm staying with the number one villain does this mean there sent someone to watch me?

But then I noticed that her dad, AKA was standing right next to her, they both seemed to be in tears, odder…

Ben stopped to talk to about something, but I only catch bits of the convention

"He was a great man… "

"So was his wife… "

"Sorry we got here so late, just with what is going on… "

"Don't worry about…"

I was confused at what they were talking about, did know my dad when they were younger, if so how come I didn't know about it?, and what is going on with him.

All these questions were racing through my head but for now I was too tried to care

We then started walking out again but for a moment i passed Fanny and looked her in the eyes and something felt different there for a moment. Like a look of understanding.

The car right to the Delightful Mansion was quiet as the Delightful children knew not to say anything at the moment so they just scared down spaced out.

Looking out the window Nigel noticed that they passed his house.

Er, F…, Ben Nigel slowly tasted how calling the villain by his name felt in his mouth, if I'm going to be staying at your place for the time being shouldn't I go and get my clothes and any other thing I may need for my stay at your home.

"Your parents and I planned for this, the event of everything bad possibly happening to them so they packed some things for you and we put them in one of the extra rooms in the mansion that's on the same floor as the us, I know there's some other things you may want to bring with you but seeing the time, and the events of the day, we will stop by there before school on Monday"

My eyes widen in surprise at the fact that the villain actually did this for me, but he probably never through he would have to use the the plan.

Walking in the Mansion unarmed was new for Nigel, but then again he had never been a guest, he a mental note to never tell his team about this, what would they think of him is he told him he was the neptune of the evilest villain of their time. He also had to worry about Fanny talking telling them, but then again, he never told the KND her secret, so hopefully she would do the same for him.

Can you show me my room Ben?, I asked nicely since I knew that he could've just left me on the street or at my own house alone.

"Your room is upstairs along with the other bedrooms.", he said

I nodded, already knowing my way round the mansion pretty well because of the may times my team and I had broken in here, I made my way upstairs.

That was a thought that crossed my mind for a moment but I was to tried.

There was an room with my name on it I walked in. The room seemed a bit plain but something told me I wouldn't have to think about that for long.

In the room I was alone, it was quiet, and I didn't hear any footsteps in the hallway.

Finally, I just broke down from the days events.

Tears were running down my face and I was shaking uncontrollable.

The last though running through my head as I fell asleep was that whoever did this to my parent was going to PAID!


	3. Vacation

3

Nigel's POV

The weekend seemed to pass by in a blurr, I just stayed in the room given to me, they tried to get me to come down but I refused in just stayed in the room. So in the end they just gave up and left the food outside the door. I just picked it it mostly.

Saturday… Sunday… passed, finally it was Monday.

The covers were pulled off my bed by David, one of the Delightfuls, who was trying to get me up for breakfast.

Slowly I woke up and climbed out of bed, got dressed, and made my way down stairs.

It was the first time all weekend I had come out of the room so everyone was a bit surprised.

Looking at me Ben said

"Nigel are you sure your up for going to school, I have already told you the Delightful children can pick up your school for the next 2 weeks that your going to be out."

It's alright Ben, i'm going to be out for 2 weeks so I plan on making it through 1 day.

"Well alright", he said

"But if you want to leave anytime during the day then I can't pick you up seen I need to make sure I can leave and everything will be the same as I plan on missing several days for the next couple weeks"

Ben?, I said a bit confused

I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I have no way to call you unless I were to go to the front office and since I don't believe that some of my teachers are, aware of the situation, they wouldn't necessary let me go.

"Well, I am aware of that fact, and since you may not a class with the delightful children I got you an phone…"

He then pulled out one of the newest models

My eyes widen at this.

If you want to be picked up early then press the contract on the top.

Phones were more like something that was given to teens. It showed a sign of teenhood in an way. But my body did nothing expect get the phone from Father and thank him.

Guess this was something I would have to keep from my friends.

And the fact that am technically an orphan…

I guess I never really thought of it that way…

But this is just the new reality…

Just got to get use to it…

After the Delightful children and I finish breakfast we get our school bags and jump into the limo

We agreed that I would be dropped off a couple blocks away from the school so that way no one would know that I'm staying with them.

The car ride was awkward and quiet so when they dropped me a couple blocks away it was a relieve

When I arrived to the school my friends hanging out in the front of the school as usually since we all usually meet up before the first bell rings but honestly I just really wanted to have some time to myself and I just wasn't really to tell them yet.

But I relieved that I have to tell them I would be missing two weeks from school and that I was taking some time off from the KND.

I'll tell them during lunch

I made it through the day without much trouble and managed to avoid my friends so I just wanted to make it through lunch.

The Delightfuls butler made me an lunch so I didn't get in the lunch line and went straight to the table my friends and I sit at.

I keep looking at the phone in my hands which I hid under the table. I kept looking at the contract number and just wondering who it was exactly.

But there was just this feeling in the back of my head that wouldn't leave me at peace.

I suddenly felt someone tap on my shoulder, hide my phone, since it was something that I shouldn't have and she would get me decommissioned just for having it, and turn around.

And the person it turned out to be was Fanny, AKA, Number 86.

I've wanting to talk to her since I saw her at the hospital but I didn't want to talk to her like this.

Fanny's POV

My dad had told me that he would pick me up early today if I needed it so he gave me this phone.

Now, phones aren't really something that a 10 year old has, they just show that the kid is getting older or is talking to the teens in secret.

I knew that I would be forced to grow up fast because of what has happened…

But my brothers won't have to since they don't really understand what this is all about, and the fact that they don't know the full story.

Taking a deep breath in and out I held back my tears

I just can't let the KND know about this since I mean, come on!

I'm the head of the decommissioning squad.

Maybe this is the reason some former operations betrayed the KND…

They have an hard life, they come to the KND to escape all that, and when their secret is found out, their lives fall apart.

But they're closer to 13, so I won't be suspected of betraying the KND, I'm just 10 after all…

Looking around the cafeteria I noticed Number 1 sitting at a table alone.

Normally he's sitting at the table with the rest of Sector V, but I guess that they're just getting lunch.

I've been wanting to talk to him since I saw him at the hospital, I just haven't gotten the chance.

Taking a closer look I also noticed that he was holding a phone with a case similar to my.\\\

While my had a green flame his had a red flame.

I guess I finally get why it has the flames.

His uncle is Father, the worst villain in current KND times. Then again my father is the second hand villain to father.

Getting back to the point.

Getting up, I walked over there and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned in a rest around trying, and failing to hide his phone in the process, but I guess he should just be glad that I was the one who saw him with it.

And to think, I would be usually getting him to decommissioning for it…

He's lucky that I'm not in the mood.

Nigel POV

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder so in a hurry I tried to hide my phone thinking it was one of my teammates.

I then turned around seeing it was Number 86, great, the head of the decommissioning squad, just my luck.

Crap, I said out loud without meaning to, I mean saying words like that were something teens did

I've been wanted to talk to her but I didn't want her to see that.

Just need some reason why I have a "teen device"

It's not what you think, I started saying, but I didn't did the chance to finish since she said

"Quiet boy"

And did she sat down next to me, pointed under the table, and Boom, she had a phone similar to my.

O, I quietly said

"My dad gave me this phone the other day and said that if needed, he would pick me up early from school."

"He also said that if needed he would pick up his friend's nephew, which I would have to guess is you."

I moved around uncomfortable in my seat.

Would you mind not talking anyone about my, I said taking a pause there, connections…?

"I mean normally I would, and in a way it's disobeying KND orders, but you never told anyone about my dad being , so I won't tell anyone."

Thanks, I said

I just we both got something to hide, huh?

"I just so"

Looking over her shoulder I saw the rest of my sector coming over with their lunch

You should probably go now, my team is coming over.

She nodded, "if they ask I was talking to you about your guys last mission since there was reports of an escaped teen sighted in that location."

Not waiting for a response she got up, and walked away.

Hey number 1, said Number 2, "what was Number 86 talking to you about?"

There were sightings of an escaped teen in the area we had our last mission, I said just going with what Fanny said, they all just nodded believing what I said

"Now Number 5 has an question, why did you leave early the other day", she asked looking at me with curious eyes.

I remained silent for a few seconds trying to think of a reason without giving much away.

My parents, I found my voice cracking and tears coming into my eyes just talking about them, just found out that we won a family trip for the next two weeks so I'll be out for a while so they wanted to tell me so I can pack everything I may need and I'm here to get my school work for the next couple of weeks.

The best lie has part of the true in it.

They all just nodded.

"Number 5 thinks a vacation would do Number 1 good, I mean, look at those circles under your eyes"

I just stayed up late last night packing, these lies are coming surprising easy at the moment. So number 5 will be in charge while I'm gone. They all just nodded and got back to eating lunch.

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I will be updating this story more since it's almost summer break and keep on reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

 **Nigel POV**

After lunch I when on ahead to my next class, ELA(English Language Arts).

For once I'm glad to have this class with Fanny.

ELA has always sucked because of the teacher, , that lady never teaches us anything!

And to think, this is supposed to be a special help class, but what do we learn!? Nothing! I should have just asked to be in a regular ELA this year.

You probably wonder what I mean by a special help class.

Well, when I moved here from Britain things were said different there so I need a bit of help with my speak, though I speak like an adult anyway, but that's not the point. Then there's the fact that I also dexterity so I have trouble reading, though the glasses I always wear help with that problem a bit since they help me read better, comes in handy when being a sector leader.

This got me thinking, if my team finds ut my uncle is father, would I be kicked out of the KND? Maybe I can just hide the fact that I'm related to father, I mean, Fanny hides the fact the is her dad…

Yeah, that's what I'll do…

"Now class, we will be reading a story about the Holocaust, it was a tragic event in history where people were put in labor camps forced to do hard labor or risk death by the gas chambers.", started staying

"During this time period families were forced apart and had to watch their families die one by one, just because of their heredity."

Great, I though

I mean, I understand that it was an important event in history but it's not really something you should be teaching to a elementary class.

We managed to read a few pages before the end of class and the book was actually pretty interesting.

The bell rang and kids ran outside for recess.

Looking around I noticed that Fanny was just slowly walking to recess, which I thought was odd since she always races to the playground to crash everyone in kickball.

I thought about joining my friends like normal but I just didn't feel like it today, so I walked over to Fanny where she was sitting on the Bench.

 **Fanny's POV**

Th bell rang for recess but I didn't really feel like doing anything so I went to sit on the and just looked down at my feet, until I heard someone's presents next to me.

Looking up I saw that it was Nigel

Hey Nigel, I said quietly, not really in the mood for chatter

"Hey Fanny", he replied back

I just noticed that we have been called one another by our real names instead of code names but I kept the thought to myself.

So what are you doing here?, I asked since it's recess and I he normally would be playing with his friends.

"Just wanted to check in on you"

Why?, I asked in surprise

"Well you have just been pretty down lately, and by this time you would be beating all the other boys in kickball", he said in a humor filled voice

Yeah, I said holding back a laugh

There was the first time I have laughed in awhile, thanks, I said meaning it

"No problem, first time I've laughed in awhile to…"

So, are you holding up ok Nigel?, I haven't asked you yet, I've been wanting to ask but it didn't seem like the right time…

 **Nigel's POV**

I knew that she would probably ask sooner or later since I saw her in the hospcial

I've been ok…, I replied

It's just been hard, without my parents…

They have just always been there for me, I never noticed until they were gone…

I just really miss them…

But Father… My Uncle has been watching me and letting me stay at his home until everything is sorted out…

I didn't notice the tears running down my face until they started dropping down on the ground

That was when Fanny did something unexpected, she hugged me

 **Fanny's POV**

I couldn't stand to see him crying, I mean, Nigel has always seemed pretty strong, I've never seen him like this, so I did my best to comfort him, even though I wasn't to good at it myself.

It's going to be ok, I whispered into his ear

"Thanks", he replied back

"Fanny", he said pulling back from the hug

"Are you ok"

"I mean, you haven't really seemed like yourself lately", he asked with care

Just some family issues, I said quietly

"Well you can tell me"

Promise you won't tell anyone, I said looking him right in the eye

"I promise, Cross my heart and hope to die"

Ok, well you see, it started a couple years ago, my mom, one moment she seemed happy with me, and the next, she turned against me in a way, she started on about how I was weak because I was a girl and how I always needed a man but I could probably never get one, she said I was weak, worthless, a big nothing. Up until a month ago this was all hidden from my dad and it was just verbal abuse

It's mostly just a mess but I remember her hand hitting me across the face and the pain that coursed through my face and my dad just happened to walk in on that moment.

For the next 3 weeks my parents just fought until they finally got divorced, my mom took my brothers with her back to Ireland, where she was born, and I stayed here with my dad…

 **Nigels' POV**

Wow, I thought, I never knew Fanny was going through that much pain…

I just that explained she had always seemed to hate boys, and just the way she has always acted, and that's probably why I haven't seen on any missions in the past few weeks

 **Fanny's POV**

After keeping my tears in for so long it felt good to finally let them all out

"Fanny?", I looked up as I heard Nigel say my name

"Your going to be ok, your the strongest girl I know, your the head of the decommissioning squad, and that's basically one of the toughest jobs, your strong, powerful, and an amazing leader."

My eyes widen in surprise at this since nobody has ever said such nice stuff about me, aside from my dad, and it was just a surprise.

Thanks, I said still in shock from what he said.

"No problem Fanny", Nigel said with a gentle smile, he then pulled me in a hug

I finally managed to get the tears out of my eyes when I saw some boys coming over

 **Nigel's POV**

That's odd, Nigel thought, why were these guys coming over?

Looking over at Fanny I noticed her eyes widen at the sight of them, did they want something from her?

"Hey, we overheard you talking, guess you really are a freak, heck, your own mother doesn't even want you!", said one of the boys with the others agreeing with him as they all laughed

I looked over at Fanny who started to stand up, I thought she was going to do something about them but instead she ran off in tears.

Hey!, I said before I even relieved that I was talking, what was that about!

"Trust me dude, she had it coming a loooong time ago", said the leader

Well either well that doesn't give you the right to say that to her, or anyone for that matter!, i shouted in his face

"O yeah!, what you going to do about it shrimp!"

THAT'S IT!, I growled in a voice I didn't recognize as my own

Grabbing his wrists I said in a low voice, You have NO right to be talking to Fanny, or anyone for that matter!, like that, you should just hope that I won't BURN!, you to the pile of ashes that you are for what you said!

I then looked down to notice the black ink that seemed to be crawling up my arms and the hand shaped burns I left on his wrists.

There seemed to be a small crowd gathering around us but it was only like three other 4th, and a couple teens,(the middle school is close by), but they just watched.

Turning back to look at him I said,

Just be happy I won't finish the job!

I then turned and ran off to find Fanny leaving the small crowd just watching me left thinking about what they saw

Thanks to anyone who has review so far and a special thanks to the following for reviewing on the last chapter!

Kitcatgirl, for all the reviews and for the possible ideas!

storyteller362

Numbuh10-4


	5. Chapter 5

5

 **Nigel's POV**

I turned the corners left and right looking for Fanny until I finally found her entering the girls restroom

I know that normally I'm not supposed to go in their but I needed to make sure Fanny was okay.

When I came in I heard crying coming from behind one of the restroom doors.

Fanny?, I know you're in here…

I heard the crying calm down a bit so I slided down against the door.

I waited for a moment until I started talking

Fanny, it doesn't matter what those guys said, you're one of the strongest and bravest people I know, you never let anything get in your way, besides, their just a bunch of bullies, they don't deserve a second though.

Her sobs slowly started to disappear as she said, "You really mean that Nigel?"

Any word, I replied honesty…

"Thanks", she said back

For the moment we just sat in silence, it was nice, just sitting there, with Fanny on the other side, it feel like I finally had someone could understand what I was going through, in a way.

After a few minutes of silence the speaker turned on

" **WILL FRANCINE FULBRIGHT AND NIGEL UNO REPORT TO THE FRONT OFFICE"**

Well looked like we got to get back, taking a look at her again, Francine huh?, I asked

All I got back was a glance, but it was a playful one when she came out

Taking her hand we walked out of the restroom together knowing we had just made a friend.

When we got there Fanny's dad, AKA , was standing there to pick us up.

"Alright kids, I already got the rest of the school work you'll need for the next couple weeks', said

We both just nodded too tired to do much else

The office secretary tried to stop us.

"Now , there is a reason as to why I contented you…", but she was stopped by

"Listen Miss, my kids are really tired so if you could just email the details that would be great"

"But", she tried to get out

"Thank you and have a nice day Miss", said Mr, Boss walked out not looking back at the secretary

Looking at one another we just followed him out, for once I was glad that he was there since the secretary would've brought up what had just happened and I didn't want to explain what had happened there.

Fanny and I hopped into the car for the short and quiet ride back to their house.

I know I should have been mentally writing down the path to their house so a possible surprise attack could planned if needed at 's house but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment, I was pulled out of my thoughts when we came to a sudden stop in front of their house.

As we walked in I noticed that something seemed, different, about the house from the last time I had been there

It seemed more, quiet, empty, in a way

Walking inside everything seemed the same. But there was that feeling, something was off…

handed Fanny and I our school bags

"Here you go kiddos", he said

"Thanks", we just muttered

"Why don't you and Nigel go upstairs and hang out in your room and I'll make y'all a snack", said

We both just nodded our heads together and walked up to her room. I still remembered the way to her room from that mission I had here but I let her take the lead the way any how.

M-M

Walking into her room also seemed different.

There seemed to be less rainbow monkey stuff and I noticed that some of the wallpaper looked to have been forcefully pulled away from the wall, and it was in the shape of a picture frame.

Then there was the fact that it just seems over all boring and it didn't have that happiness and energy in the air, keeping in mind that this is Number 86's room, overall, it just feels different…

More empty

So Fanny, want to talk about, you know... , I started off nicely

"Not really in the mood Nigel, but thanks anyway", she replied back

I just nodded back

There wasn't really anything that either of use wanted to say since neither of us wanted to talk about what had happened.

So Fanny broke the silence, "Want to watch something?", she said while holding up the remote

Sure, I replied not sure what else to do

We sat down on her bed and flipped through the channels for a while until we landed on Cartoon Network.

The show that was on was the Teen Titans the (original one of course(cough, the better one, cough)), usually kids our age like to watch the newer one so I was glad that someone else stilled liked this version and that I wasn't the only one, it was something that we could both agree on.

Plus it was a marathon so it would keep us entertained for a while

Sometime later Fanny fell asleep on my shoulder and not long after so did I.

I woke up about two hours later to David, one the the DLC, poking on my head trying to get me up.

M-M

Taking notice of my surroundings I was still in Fanny's room, where else would I be, and Fanny was still asleep on my shoulder.

I tried to get up without shaking her to much but wasn't very successful. She woke up rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"What's going on?", she asked in a yawn

Ben is here, I said

 **Fanny's POV**

Ben?, o right, that's father, got to remember that

Ok, I said, well I'll go down with you

Besides, there wasn't much else to do, but I kept the thought to myself

Honesty, I was a bit nervous about seeing Father since he was the biggest threat the KND faces, but Nigel has been living with him of a while, and he seems fine, yeah, I though, trying to calm my nerves.

The first thing I saw when I came downstairs was the strange man standing in my living room.

Who the heck was that, I though.

As he turned around the first thing I thought was, no way that could be Father, he looks so, nerdy.

"Nigel", he started saying but then turning to look at me

"Miss Francine, nice to see you again", he said to me

Fanny is just fine Father, I replied back

"I'll keep that in mind", he said

I just nodded back.

"Also Fanny, seeing how we're not dealing with any specially business at the moment, You may call me Ben or "

Ok , I said back

 **Father's POV**

After I finished talking to Fanny I took a look at the two kids and noticed how tried they both seemed at the moment even after taking a nap

I know with what has been going on the past week that it would take a troll on anyone, but considering their age, it's even harder for them to deal with this much trauma

But that wasn't the point, I needed to talk to them about what had happened today since I got a call from the school that nigel had gotten in trouble during recess.

I was surprised from this call since from what I had been told he had never gotten in trouble before and it was said that he had hurt another kid.

So after I had heard about this I asked some of my teen spys to report to me what happened since I like to sent at least two teens during a free period to spy on the KND during recess.

Usually I won't get much information since they're all just playing during recess and not doing any KND business but I'm really glad that I sent my most loyal spies today.

Bringing my focus back to the problem at hand I started talking

"Now, and I have been talking about the phone call we got today involving the two of you, at this I pointed at Fanny and Nigel, about a fight?",I did my best not to raise my voice

I didn't say anything about hearing that Nigel had given some other kid second degree burn for some reason, I had found this hard to believe because if it was true then that would mean that

Nigel had gotten the inherited the powers that have passed down the family for generations.

I mean, seeing how nigel was the only biological child born in his generation it would seem most likely that he would get the powers, though that have been knew to skip a generation, but it just seems odd that Nigel would get the powers. They show a sign of evil, and Nigel had made it very clear after he defeated grandfather that he wanted nothing to do with it.

Looking back at the two of them they just seemed to be looking at one another as if battling who would be the one to tell the story.

Nigel then took a deep sign and it seemed as if he would be the one to tell the story.

Well, Fanny is 's daughter so it made sense why she won.

"Well, you see… ", Nigel hesitated

"It all started when"... "And so that's when picked us up", Nigel said as he finished the story

I took a look at as he watched Fanny who had some tears in her eyes.

"Fannypants!", he started saiding,

"How could you not tell me this!"

"O when I get my hands on this kid-", but was interrupted

"Daddy!", said Fanny

"Thanks but don't worry about it, Nigel took care of that kid", she said

By this point all eyes were back on Nigel, even the DFC who had been quiet the whole time,

waiting to see what would happen next.

So I started again

"So, we have heard why there was a call from the school but I'm afraid that still doesn't answer the question as to why I got a call about why the child had second degree burns!"

I couldn't help that my voice rose at the end or that my suit formed and flames shot out, ok maybe I could have, but I didn't want to to make my point

Everyone around me seemed to hide in fear that they would be hit but Nigel didn't move an inch, I mean, he was probably used to this but he didn't stay still.

Looking me straight in the eye, he said, "Listen **Ben** , I didn't mean to, heck, I didn't even know that I could do that, but I would do it again to protect Fanny or anyone else I cared about! That kid, he was a bully, and he had it coming!"

Nigel never failed to look down or anywhere else for that matter but what he didn't notice was the black ink that was starting to claw up his arms but once he had finished he did see the suit that was forming, took a deep breathe, and it started to go away.

My eyes widen a bit in surprise since he seemed to have a bit of control.

"Ok then", I said

"But don't think this gets you out of punishment young man"

Nigel nodded in understanding

"Since you'll be out of school anyway for the next two weeks you will be taught how to use your powers and for the next three days you are grounded so your not allowed to leave the house unless there is a good reason.", I said while waving my finger in front of his face

"Really? That's it?, your not going to make me give you any KND secrets or force me to work in the factory?", he said in surprise

I was a bit surprised at this since it sounded like he wanted me to ground him more

"No, I said while making it sound more like a question. You only did it to defend Fanny, and it was your first time and usually it's a lot worse than what you did, giving a child, who had it coming, second degree burns"

"But I could ground you more… ," I said as more of an afterthought"

"No, No", he quickly said

"Three days is fine"

"Good", I said

"Now that that is done," I said as my suit started to dissolve, "we better get going if we want to eat dinner on time"

I almost walked out the door when a thought popped into my head.

" , Fanny, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure Ben", said , taking everyone out of their shock over what had happened

"Well did lets go, we can all take the Limo", I said

Everyone just followed unsure of what to do still, the dinner was pretty good to

 **M-M**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and as for Grandfather, this is after Operation Zero took place so Number 1 already fought Grandfather. Just to let everyone know next time I post there will be 2 more chapters and not just one.**

 **Also Operation Glasses is separate from this story.**

 **I would also like to thank Kitcatgirl for the ideas about future chapter ideas!**

 **Also id any can guess who the 2 teen spies were then they get a shout out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

 **I DON'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR**

 **I'm back people!**

 **Also shout out to Kitcatgirl!,**

 **You guessed it, Chad and Cree were the spies that Father sent.**

 **Also thanks to the Guest that pointed out that " " was missing in a few places, looked back at my work and in the original copy that wasn't missing which I found odd but I will try to fix it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last Chapter now on with the story!**

 **M-M**

 **Nigel's POV**

The 3 days passed pretty fast, o who was he kidding, his 3 days of grounding went by so slow!

But he did manage to finish all his school work for the next two weeks that he would be out so at least that's done.

Now that he wasn't grounded anymore, Ben agreed to teach him how to control his powers later tonight after dinner so he wouldn't lose control again.

I mean, don't get him wrong.

He was exactly excited that he now had the powers that he had only seen torture kids all over the world, but he really didn't want to worry about losing control again, and if his friends, or anyone in the KND were to find out…, he didn't want to think about that right now and shaking out the thought from his head.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring.

Smiling, thinking that it was Fanny since Father had agreed to let Fanny come over after his grounding so they could hang out and look over their school work together.

Plus this gave Father and the chance to talk about work, at Evil Adult industries, since they planned on being out to watch the two of us.

Mr. Boss and Fanny walked into the room, Fanny with her school bag.

"Fanny!", I walked up to her giving her a hug which catch her off guard but she soon hugged back.

It must of been of a little too long since we both heard Father faking a cough as to show that they were also still there.

We pulled apart pretty fast after that both blushing a great amount.

"So", I paused a bit, "want to go to my room and look over our work now?", I asked quickly

"Sure", she replied back still blushing but less.

"Come on, I'll show you the way", I said taking her hand without knowing it myself

Once we got to my room I said, "We're here", taking a look at Fanny as I said this

Taking a look at her I also noticed that her face was still blushing

"Is something wrong?", I asked, looking down I saw that our hands were together and becoming as red as my sweater

"O", I said seeing why

"Sorry", I said my head still down, pulling my hand away from Fanny but I found I couldn't

"No Nigel, It's ok, I don't mind", Fanny said shyly while rubbing her foot against the floor

My eyes widen in surprise at this since but I just nodded and we then walked into my room

"Wow", said Fanny, "This is your room?", she asked in surprise

"Yeah", I replied back

"It's really big. And I like the fake ash marks on the wall", Fanny said pointing at the it

"Yeah, fake,", I said, thinking about how I burn the walls when I lost control that time I was doing my ELA work

But my room was pretty big now that I thought about it.

I had two pretty big windows near the king size bed in the corner, a shelf filled with books next to my bed, and a closest across from there, a small TV, and a desk next to it

I never really took the time to noticed the room since I had been distracted for the past few days…

"I can give you the grand tour of the mansion later if you want, but for now I think we need to get to work", I said to her

"What? O yeah", she replied back, "Work"

For the next two hours we sat on my bed working on school work. We had both finished our work but we were checking with each other and fixing mistakes. Turns out we make a pretty good team.

I mean, it did take a long time but not as long as when I did a week's homework with the team, and this is two weeks of school work and homework, so we did pretty good.

"So", I started now that we were done with the work

"Want to go on that tour around the mansion?", I asked Fanny remembering her asking about something similar earlier.

"Sure", she replied

I felt a smile come to my face at this as I took her hand and led her out of my room

"Ok, so this is the hallway where the bedrooms are, the Delightfuls all have their own room and Ben's room is all the way at the end of the hall", I said while pointing it out

Then going down the stairs I also pointed out the dining room, library, guest rooms, kitchen, hospital wing, computer room, and everything else.

The final stop was the living room and where she first came in.

"This house is big", she said once we sat down

"Yeah, I somethings still get lost", I replied back

"You know, you know this house pretty well for only being here a few days", said Fanny

"Well when my team and I went on missions here I had to learn the layout of the place to find my way around and not get lost."

"O, well that makes sense", she said

"hey what's that", asked Fanny

I turned my head to see what she was talking

On the countertop was a note top addressed to Fanny and I so I picked it up and started reading what the note said.

" **Dear children,"**

" **Ben and I were called away last minute so we didn't get the chance to tell y'all ourselves**

 **and you two seemed like busy bees at the time. So for the moment we have left y'all**

 **alone but we will be texting and/or calling to check in on y'all during the day. Ben has left**

 **the Delightfuls there for the time until they have to go to Golf practice later on. While for**

 **the moment we had to left the two of you alone, there will later be a babysitter's to watch**

 **you but now till later since she has school at the moment. She is one of the most trusted**

 **spies so she will not tell of what is going on to everyone or will face the consequences.**

 **We should hopefully be back my 10pm so I have packed extra clothes for Fanny for the**

 **night and Ben has agreed to give Fanny her own room which is across the hall from**

 **Nigel's. Stay safe."**

" **Love, , and Ben/Father"**

"How did we not notice that they were gone?", I asked looking at Fanny

"Not sure, we must of been pretty distracted when we were working on our school assignments.", Fanny replied back

Then a thought hit my head at what seemed to be the same time as Fanny as we then looked at one another.

"Babysitter?!"

"Babysitter?!"

We both replied at the same time

Who could it be?


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **I DON'T OWN KND!**

 **Also thanks to Tomato lover 505, Kitcatgirl, Kitcatgirlfriend, Guest, and Guest 3532 for reviewing on Chapter 5!**

 **Nigel's POV**

Fanny and I were both wondering by now who the babysitter could be and as Father had stated, it was one of his "most trusted teen spy".

So we known that we would be watched by one the the teens…

"It could be Cree or Chad.", said Fanny

"I mean, Cree is his personal apprentice, and has been known to babysit in the past and Chad has moved up the ranks pretty fast so it would make sense… ", Fanny left that sentence unfinished

I nodded my head in agreement with that statement

"In which case, we have to be careful and watchful when-"

I was cut off as Fanny and I heard a crashing sound coming from upstairs where the bedrooms were followed by shouts from the Delightful children.

Fanny and I both looked at one another thinking about what could had caused the noise upstairs when our question was answered when we heard the sound of battle, and what sounded like Number 5 shouting, Kids next door!, ATTACK!

We both looked at each other thinking the same thing

HIDE!

We started to run in the opposite direction but then I remembered something so I grabbed Fanny's hand.

She gave me an odd look

"What are you doing!"

"Do you them to see us! You know that they're going to want to know what we're doing here when you're supposed to be on a fishing trip and I'm in Ireland!"

"And we don't have a reason!", Fanny yelled in my face

"I know that and chances are they may think we're up to something and tell the KND about it but from the sound of it they're upstairs and do you realize what is upstairs!", I said while raising my voice

Fanny stopped for a moment to think before it hit her

"The bedrooms", she said in a quiet voice

"Exactly, and if they were to go in there, and seeing how they're are a few personal items there, they may put the pieces together, figure out they belong to us, and may believe that we betrayed the KND, or at the very least come back to look around!"

"And how exactly do we get up there without them noticing us!", said Fanny

"The Delightfuls are probably fighting as we speak, so that should distract my team for the time being"

"And considering the time", I said this while looking at my watch

"It recess so that means there's only half and hour left before they need to get back, maybe five plus minutes if they say that they were in the restroom."

"Ok", Fanny said slowly

"But that still gives them time to look in our rooms!", Fanny once again yelled this in my face

I hesitated for a moment until I told Fanny to follow me.

It took a few turns until we finally stopped at a brown old looking door.

"What are we doing here!"

"Doesn't look like anything important is here.", said Fanny

I looked at her for a moment before saying

"That's the point"

I then opened the door

"O, wow, an empty room.", Fanny said sarcastically

I just gave her a blank look at this

I then moved to the wall on the left when entering

I removed a piece of the wall that had a keypad and punched in the code, "ROCKY ROAD"

The door then opened and showed another room filled with all sorts of weapons, armor, and other stuff.

"Wow,", I heard Fanny say in awe behind me

I then went to grab a couple of these high tech locks that would place a force field on our door that could only be opened using five different passwords and a fingerprint, or just by using an eye scan

"So we could put these on our doors so that way they can't open our door or even windows", said Fanny as she got what I was going with this

She was about to open her mouth to ask something but I had an idea about what it was already

"I also have a way to get up the stairs without being seen", I said

I then went to get a couple of BRAs, since we could become invisible while wearing them

I also saw the look on Fanny's face when I explained what to do.

"While I know that this is teen weapons and we should be giving it to the KND to do some research on the weapons they would want to know how we got a hold on this tech and this is the only thing I can think of that will hide us from my team.", I said to Fanny

"Fine, we will wear them, but you're going to wear the pink one", said Fanny as she quickly got the black one and put it over her clothes as the armor appeared

"What!", I yelled as I look around for one that wasn't pink but I didn't get the chance as Fanny grabbed my arm and pulled me along protesting along the way until I finally pick it on

 **Fanny's POV**

I finally got Nigel to put it but he did protest the whole time while I laughed the whole time and wished I had a camera. Then again Father probably does has security cameras all around the mansion…

I'll ask him for that later

We then both turned on the thing that would make us invisible to the human eye and quickly climbed up the stairs

The Delightful children seemed to be holding up Sector V so far, looking at the time I noticed that there were only 25 minutes left until Sector would have to get back to school.

Nigel and I quietly walked to our doors and pick the locks on there and figured we would put the locks on the windows later since they already couldn't get into our rooms.

We were about to turn around and leave when suddenly Number 2 crashed into me causing my suit to make me visible again.

"What the HECK!", I yelled without realizing

This caused all of Sector V to look at me just noticed that I seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Teen!", shouted Number 5 "Number 4 get her while the rest of us handle the Delightful children"

"WHAT", I shouted again being greatly wounded that they would think I'm a teen, but then again, I was wearing Battle Ready Armor….

I was snapped out of that though when Number 4's fist came toward me

I wasn't ready for the attack and though I was about to be hit when Nigel stepped in front of me taking the hit

Number 4's eyes widen at this

"There's two of them!", shouted number 4, drawing the attention of Sector V

"They must have called in backup", stated Number 5 while trying to defend herself against the Delightfuls robot

"Number 5 thinks we're going to have to retreat if we don't want to get captured!"

"O no!", yelled Number 4, "I'm not I'm not letting a teen and their fancy armor get in up my!",

Number 4 said as he tried to punch and kick Nigel and I, got to say we made a pretty good team so far in this fight.

We just tried to defend and move so as to not do any real damage to Number 4 while not getting hurt ourselves.

He was about to make a move for Nigel but them turned to me catching me off guard and taking a hold of my neck.

The world around me started to turn black but the last thing I saw before was Nigel, and the fact that flames started to cover his arms.

 **M-M**

 **Fanny's POV**

I woke up in the hospital area that Nigel had showed me either on the tour about an hour later

There was a glass of water next to my bed which I quickly took and drank the whole thing but my tough was still pretty dry.

What happened I thought, it then came back to me

Sector V breaking in, the secret room with all the weapons, the suits, the locks, the fight, Number 4 catching me off guard, Nigel on fire, blacking out…

Number 4!

"How the heck did I get beat by that boy!", I yelled out without even realizing

This seemed to get my Dad's, Nigel's, and the Delightful children's attention who I didn't even realize were there.

"Fannypants!", my dad cried running toward me and giving me a hard hug

"Can't, Breathe", I managed to get out

"Oops", my dad said

I then heard Nigel speak up

"The bruise on your neck should be gone within a week's time."

"That's good to know." I replied back and just noticed how my voice sounded,

Ignoring the way I sounded I looked to Nigel waiting for him to explain what happened after I blacked out.

"You see", he said while rubbing his foot against the floor

"Funny story", he said

"It was amazing", the Delightful children said speaking for the first time

"Nigel's arms were on fire and he-", but the DLFC were cut off by my dad

"That's something for nigel to explain later but he did burn Number 4's arm so he would let you go, it was catch on the security cameras.", my dad said

My eyes widen in shock at this since I was surprised that Nigel attacked one of his own teammates and I think he noticed since he dropped his head even more.

"Even though they are my teammates, I couldn't let them hurt you." Nigel said in his defend

I felt a small smile come to my lips at this, the fact that he cared mostly

"Thanks", I said

Well soon after that my dad then have to leave again but not until he told me to be careful and to get some rest.

O, I forgot to mention

Later on I did get Father to show me the security cameras where I got the footage of Nigel wearing the pink BRA.

We all had a good laugh about it as Nigel's face turned as red as his sweater.

 **M-M**

 **Well there you go!**

 **Two chapters!**

 **Next chapter Cree comes to Babysit!**

 **So if anyone is into Teen Titans(the original of course) then take a look at my new Teen Titans story called "Red X in the HIVE", here's the Summary**

 **What if instead of Cyborg going undercover Robin went in his place as Red X, but let's just say that things don't go the way he wants. He ends up being blackmailed by Slade(again), into being his apprentice. Along the way he discovers the other side of the battle. The line seems to disappear between light and dark as Robin doesn't know which side he belongs on now. He also makes some friends along the way.**

 **I also plan on posting a Young Justice story later this month so watch out for that, also the story was written awhile ago so my writing style will be different, but hey, I couldn't just let it sit around on my computer wasting away.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

 **In this chapter Cree comes to babysit but first I'm going to try this thing way I respond to the reviews/questions people have left from the previous chapters!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kitcatgirl: A delightful children's POV will be coming but I can't promise when**

 **M-WMWMWMWMWM-W**

 **Chapter 7 -this was where I got the most reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter before!**

 **Kitcatgirl: There will be a delightful's POV and thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Guest3532: I just love the idea that you had for Nigel's powers and I could definitely see that has being his power, aside from fire or course, and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Kitcatgirlfriend: I was thinking of just having Nigel's suit something simple but I love the idea of him having a hood, and don't worry, there will be some Father, Delightful children, and Nigel bonding time later on! Then as for his teammates, you'll just have to wait for that!**

 **(Now this is way I number the guests by who reviewed from first to last, but felt free to add some number at the end of Guest so it will be a bit easier when I respond)**

 **Guest 1: I just find that Nigel and Fanny would be an usually but good pair since they both have strong villain roots and would understand one another in a way and while Fanny can act that way sometimes, I believe that there is some reason she may do so and I believe that she is a nice person.**

 **Guest2: There are moments when Cree is nice and I think it's cute to see those moments so I may have her act a little OOC in this chapter, but I think it would be fun to see that. And thanks for the support!**

 **Tomato lover 505: Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review!**

 **Guest3: Thank you so much so liking this story and I did try to get to the link but it wouldn't work, story:(, but if you can get another link I'll try to look at it**

 **Guest4: I'm a bit confused by your question but if you can could you show me where that is so I can sort out the confusion, Thank you**

 **Guest 5: The title will be explained later in the story so please continue reading and reviewing!**

 **The shipper 590: Thanks for the review**

 **Guest 6: Well your in luck, here she is!**

 **M-m-M-m-M-m-M-m-M**

 **Fanny's POV**

It was getting close to four and when my dad was here earlier he had said that our sitter would be getting here after they finished school and the high school ended at four so they should be getting here soon.

Nigel and I had just been watching TV and playing a few board games since I just wanted to relax from the days events.

The ring of the doorbell made both of us jump as our KND training kicked in and we got really to attack if needed.

Nigel got on one side of the door and I the other really for any tricks the person at the door may play.

We listened close and could hear the sound of the lock turning the person must have a key but we still had our battle poses really just in case.

The door then started to slowly open and Cree stepped in.

She didn't seem to notice us at first as she locked the door behind her.

I signed to Nigel that she must be our babysitter since it was a good skill to know sign language in the KND so that way we could communicate on missions without actually talking.

Though most operations didn't bother to learn it anymore.

Cree had her earbuds in and was looking down at her phone so that was probably why she hadn't noticed us yet.

I signed to Nigel that we should probably make ourselves known so we came out of the shadows and stepped in front of Cree.

I could tell Nigel was nervous about being so close to one of the leaders of the teen ninjas but I couldn't tease him since I was nervous as well.

What were the chances, no matter how small, that Cree would tell Sector about what was going on with us. Or what if she told other teen ninjas and word got out to the KND, they would think that we are traitors!

Cree then looked up from her phone

"Hey guys", Cree said as if we never fought before on the battlefield and this was all normal.

"Fanny and Nigel, right?", she asked

"Yeah", we both nodded a bit confused since she was acting so normal

"K, just making sure", she said

All we could do was looked at her shocked at the way she was acting, this was very unusual

She seemed to notice our faces since she just looked at us with a bored expression on her face.

Then it seemed like she could read our thoughts at the moment since she gave us this sort of look.

"What's the matter?", she asked

"Is it that bruise on your neck? Here, let me see."

She then pulled my head closer with her hands to see.

I was too shocked to do anything and Nigel seemed the same since he just watched me something between confused and laughing his eyes out.

"Why is it shaped like a hand?", Cree said with some alarm in her voice

She then looked between Nigel and I looking for an answer

"Did you get into a fight, or did your mom do this!?", she said

My eyes nodded in shock, How would she know this. I looked to Nigel for an answer but she was just as surprised as I was.

"How the hell then you know that!?", I yelled at her, I could fill the tears welling up in my eyes but I tried to hold it in. Nobody was supposed to know about. I couldn't let anyone know, what would they? Would they just agree with her? What would happen? If they know I was abused like that would they start walking around me like glass?

I could fill my breathing start to get heavier and the tears were now running down my face causing my eyes and nose to get all red

I could hear the sound of voices surrounding me. From what little I could make out of it it was Nigel and Cree, but the voices blurred together in a way soon after.

"What's going on?"...

"She's hav… a panic attack…"

Panic attack is this what it is?!, I though

"I know … signs from when… used to have them when I was a kid…"

"Here's what we need to do,..."

"Talk… her, help… relax…. I'll go… some kind chocolate bar, it… helps relax…"

After that I could hear Cree running to the kitchen.

"Fanny?, Fanny?", I could hear Nigel saying

"Focus on my voice, and relax", I tried to do as he said taking deep breaths

"Relax, it doesn't matter what your mother did to you, she was wrong, you are strong, in fact your the strongest person I've ever meant, it doesn't matter what she said or did, if she could see how wrong she is she would be hurting herself for she has done. Your brave and strong but it's ok, you can weakness, it's in it's own way a strength itself.", Nigel said

I could feel my breathing slowing down as I looked up into his eyes

"You really mean that?", I said to him, taking heavy breaths as I did

"Every word", he said smiling

"Thanks", I said, wrapping my arms around him giving him a hug and resting my head into his shoulder as he hugged back

We stayed like that until we heard Cree start to speak up

"Alright guys I found a chocolate bar this should help-, well looks like you don't need it after all", she said with a smile on her face as we drew apart from one another

"Well since I got the chocolate bar, y'all might as well have it anyway", she said while handing it to us and we took it

After we finished eating it she said, "I'm taking you two out, you can't be stuffed in this house all day. Plus I'm going to show you two kids how to have fun once and awhile, I mean, you guys are so up tight, working day and night for the KND, an organization that takes away your youth and makes you forget everything after all you've done.", Cree seemed to be saying this without even realizing it but just didn't seem to care.

"Hey!", Nigel and I both said at the same time

"We know how to have fun. We are kids after all, it's what we're best at!" I said to Cree

"And we serve the KND with pride! We don't go running off and betray the organization like some people do!", Nigel said after me

"And besides, I can't exactly go out with this giant bruise on my throat!", I yelled pointing at it

She then gave me this knowing smirk

"Well how about this, today, we'll put our problems aside, I'll hide that bruise, and then we go to the mall, get dinner, and we'll all have some fun, nothing involving that teens and the KND today. Sound good?", Cree said

Nigel and I both looked at each other. What she was saiding sounded somewhat reasonable but she was a enemy of the KND, and a big one at that, but with all that has been going on, it did sound good to just put aside their differences and have some fun…

But they just needed to make sure not to get catch with the enemy, plus people would be wondering why the both of them we're with her. If only one of them was then they could pass it off as be baby sat, but with the two of them it seemed a bit odd.

Plus both of them said they would be out of the country for the next week.

If they were found lying to the KND they would be in trouble

But the idea of fun was real treading…

They could disobey the rules this one time…

"Fine", Nigel and I both said at the same time

"But if we see any KND operatives then we say that you kidnapped us."

"Fine", she agreed shaking our hands

She then grabbed my hand

"Now let's go hide that bruise." She said

I followed her up to where the bedrooms were and the told her which room was my.

It was weird, one of the leaders of the teen ninjas and most well known traitors of the KND was making me sit on my bed and trying to help me hide my bruise so we could go hang out?

I must be dreaming…

Finally I just couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"And how do you make to hide the bruise?" I asked her

"Is it's one kind of super secret teen technology that makes things invisible?"

I may be on a break but it didn't hurt to find out if there was some kind of new teen technology that I could tell the KND about.

But she just laughed a little at this, which made me even more confused.

"No it's just make up, if I get the right color then I can get your skin tone and it will look like as if nothing happened. And didn't we agree not to deal with any of that stuff today?", Cree said

"Yeah, but I couldn't help but be curious.", I said back

"Well I guess it isn't no much of a problem, after all, when I was your age I was curious about everything too.", Cree said

This gave me a little smile at her comment but I quickly got rid of it.

It was just quiet for a while but I couldn't help but wonder how Cree known my mother.

"So how did you know what my mother did, who told you."

She sucked her breathe in at this.

"I was wondering when you would ask that.", she said

"Well I didn't exactly hear about it from someone, it was more like I overheard when I was spying on you and Nigel that one day at recess… Father tries to sent spies at less three times a week to spy on KND operatives and see if we could gather any information. That day, Chad and I were sent to watch y'all, so we overheard what the two of you said, and then we saw that bullies and the way they treated you two. Chad and I wanted to step in and stop it but we couldn't risk getting seen so we had to try to hold each other back." finished Cree

My eyes widen in shock at this, taking in all of the information but I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Cree saying something.

"Ok there you go.", Cree said holding up a mirror to my throat

To my shock the bruise was gone and it looked like nothing had ever happened.

"Wow", I said out loud causing Cree to laugh at that

"Thanks, I try my best", she said while putting the make-up away.

"I can show you how to cover that up later so you won't be question about it. By the looks of it that bruise should be gone in a little less then two weeks but I believe that you're going back to school before then.", she said

I just nodded my head at this and we started walking down stairs.

"Wow", Nigel said "Your bruise is gone"

"Yeah thanks to Cree, which is something I never thought I would said, ever.", I replied back

"Well then let's get going now. We'll go shopping, since Father and wanted the two of you to get some new clothes, then we can do what you two want for a while and then we can go eat at the food court.", Cree said

We both nodded at this but were upset at the thought of going shopping.

 **M-Time Skip-M**

 **Nigel's POV**

We had just gotten to the mall and Fanny and I started to make our way to the kids area when Cree pulled us back.

"Why are y'all going that way?", she asked

"You said that we're going shopping for new clothes so Fanny and I were going to the area where we usually get clothes.", I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I did say we were going shopping but I never said in the kids are, we're going to the pre teen shops", she repiled back

"But that's way teens shops!, and we're only ten!", Fanny and I said to her

"I know that but I got permission from Father and to take y'all shopping there, and besides, ten is almost per teen age anyway. Just trust me when I y'all will like it.", and like we couldn't do anything about it

"Also think about, the KND won't know that y'all shopped there, they've never been in a pre teen shop before so they wouldn't know what is in there. You can just say that y'all got them while y'all were supposed to be in another country so the fashion would be different there.", Cree finished

As much as I hated to said it, she was right about that and from the looks of it Fanny had to agree to.

 **-Time skip-**

 **Nigel's POV**

Turns out Cree was right, again, mad I'm starting to wonder how right teens are sometimes cause as it turned out, Fanny and I loved shopping in the pre teens shop. There were a lot more choices and the clothes were a lot better then what was in the kids shop.

Maybe it was because the kids stuff didn't really catch our eyes anymore or something but we changed our whole "look", as they say.

I got gray pants, red short sleeves shirts that had a white silhouette of a flame on the right sleeve, which Cree made the shop owner put on for some reason, man did she scare him, but Fanny and I couldn't help but laugh, and it looked oddly familiar, and a midnight black jacket that I was wearing. The only thing I kept from my original outfit were my brown rocket boots.

And then Fanny had blue jeans, a green short sleeve shirt that that two orange stripes on both sleeves, and was wearing a midnight black jacket that was similar to my but for girls, and wearing on her waist. Then there was now a gray beanie on her head. She still carried her yellow bag and still wore her shoes.

Which I had just found out were also rocket but she didn't wanted to keep it secret so she could latch a surprise attack.(I know she doesn't really but I added it because it can)

So yeah, we basically changed just about our whole looks.

But it was good in a way, it was a fresh start in a way and after everything that has happened lately, it would be good.

At the moment we were at the food court eating burgers and fries.

Since we were at the food court it was warm so I took out my jacket and threw it over my left shoulder.

I then heard a click come from back me so I took a quick look but turned around as I saw who it was causing my eyes to widen with shock.

It was my team!

And they were there holding a camera. Did they take a picture of Fanny and I with Cree?

"Crap", I said under my breathe

Fanny just gave me a confused look at my comment

I took a quick look back and saw that my team must not have heard that but they were within hearing distance so I knew that I couldn't speak. So I quickly signed to Fanny and Cree to take a quick look behind. It was a good thing that nobody else in my sector knew sign language, and I have never been more happy about it.

They did and their eyes widen when they saw my sector.

"We need to get out of here", signed Cree

"Wait, you know sign language?", signed Fanny

"Well I was in the KND so I thought I should learn it since it could help on stealth missions. I also helps on teen ninja missions, once and awhile if those dummies know it", Cree signed back

"Now let's go.", she said, "And act normal"

We then started walking back to the parking lot and by then my sector wasn't following us anymore.

We all quickly got into the car and drove off.

It was quiet for awhile so I broke the silent.

"Good thing you were wearing that beanie Fanny, it covered most of your orange hair and they probably would've recognized that."

"I guess, but what about you?", she said

"I'm with Fanny on this one Nigel, if they recognized you then they may assume you are a traitor and try to decommission you since they would see you lied about where you were and since you were since with me, a teen.", said Cree

I took a deep sign

"I just got to hope for the best then I guess, I could check my communicator when we get back to the house", there wasn't much else I could do and Fanny and Cree nodded in agreement

When we got back to the house I ran up to my room with Fanny right behind me.

I went to my closet where my KND bag was which was where my communicator is.

 **ONE NEW MESSAGE**

I took a deep breathe at this as did Fanny when she looked over my shoulder both thinking they knew and they were saying that they were going to sent the decommissioning squad and kick me out of the KND.

 **I know that you told us not to call you on vacation unless important but a while ago when we went to the candy shop at the mall, we saw Cree along with two other pre teens one a girl one a boy we believe at the food court.**

 **We didn't get a good look at the two but the boy had a flame design on his shoulder that matched Father's family logo and seeing how only his family wears this we believe the boy to be related to Father.**

 **This may not seem like much prove but earlier today we went on a mission in the mansion to gather information on Father's next plan since he hasn't done anything for a while now and while we were there we were attacked my two teens in ninja armor and one of them attacked us with fire. At first we thought it was some new upgrade in their armor but now we're not so sure.**

 **There may be a new villain showing up soon with the exact same powers as Father.**

 **END MESSAGE**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 **People seemed to like it when I answered their questions so I'll try to keep on doing unless I'm in a rest to post a chapter so something like that so starting off-**

 **Kitcatgirl: It was no problem answering your questions. Also I was think of making Nigel's name something more relating to Grandfather or Father but that will be coming later in the story. For now I'm think of starting a poll on by page on what Nigel's Villain name could be so give some ideas and it will be put to a vote!**

 **Tomato lover 505: the person on devilanart was pretty good so thanks for showing me!**

 **Guest 1:Sorry but you'll have to wait a little longer till Sector V comes in again.**

 **Guest 3: There will be some family bonding time soon so just hold on for a little while longer. Also thanks for the suggested. It will be tough for me to write when school starts up again so my updates will be coming slower, I'm going to a new school so I need to get use to everything first.**

 **Guest 4: Well could reading**

 **Guest 5: I felt like the last chapter needed a cliffhanger and sector V won't respond for a while.**

 **Now like I said to Kitcatgirl, I'm thinking of starting a poll for Nigel's villain name, if he does have one, so suggest some names so I'll either make a poll or just pick the best one from the suggestions! Now onto the Story!**

 **Nigel's POV**

 **From where we last left off**

My eyes widen as I finished reading the message that my team sent. I could heard Fanny as well and could tell that she was afraid as well at the news. But there was also a sense of relief. They didn't know that it was us with Cree and that we were the ones who attacked them and vice versa, so we knew for that at least now we were safe.

But for how long we had no idea.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Cree making a fake cough sound from my me.

"So", she said, "Do they know?", a bit nervous

"Not the whole true", I found myself saying

"But they suspend that there is some sort of connection between their attackers from when they break in earlier and to the two people they saw with you.", I finished

She just nodded in respond.

"Well, you may want to explain what happened at the mall to Father and MrBoss now.", Cree said, and moved out of the way to review the two villains.

"True, you both have to explain to us what happened while we were gone, and Fannypants, Cree told us about your attack earlier today. Are you ok?", MrBoss said as he walked over to get Fanny a hug

"I'm fine Daddy.", Fanny replied in respond and they then pulled away from one another and MrBoss turned to look at me

"Thanks for helping my Fannypants Nigel", MrBoss said "Without you, it could have been a lot worst." which shocked me a bit

"No problem Sir, Fanny is my friend after all", I said back which he nodded back to

Ben then turned to look at Cree

"Thanks for watching the kids while we were off at work today, and thanks for all the extra care you gave, you didn't have to do that but you did, so thank you. I left your pay on the dining room table so make sure to get that on your way.", and with that Cree was dismissed but not before saying goodbye to the both of us.

"Later Fanny, Nigel, maybe the two of y'all aren't as big as brats as I previously thought before.", and with that she left.

I then turned to look at the clock on my wall to notice that it was getting close to ten and as if on cue, Fanny started to fall towards her dad as some kind of support to keep her standing up.

"Well I think that means we should be getting to bed Fannypants.", Mr. Boss said leading her out of the my room and to hers

"Night Nigel", I could hear her say

"Nigel Fanny", I said back looking at the now empty doorway

Father then turned his head to look at me with a smile on his face

"What?", I said confused as to why he was smiling all weird at me

"Nothing", He said in a somewhat sing song voice

"So I see that you got a new look there", Father said trying to change topics and he did

"Yeah, Cree took Fanny and I shopping at the mall and got us some new clothes", I said and Ben nodded at this

"I also noticed that you have the family crest on the shoulder of your shirt.", Father said trying to seem uninterested but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Yeah, Cree asked for it to be put on before Fanny or I could remember what it meant. I got to make sure to hide it so my team can't or any other operatives can see for that matter.", I replied back, and he just nodded again

"So, are you tried much", He asked

"Not much, the events of the day are most likely to keep me up for some time.",I said wondering why he would ask, probably just to sent me to bed

"Well, seeing how everybody else is asleep, how about you and I start training you on how to use your powers, who knows, you more powers may unlock themselves if we work on it…", He said

Thinking to myself, I know that I agreed to the training, but if I go through with this then there is no going back, but I really needed to learn how to control my powers and discover if there are anymore so I won't lose control again, I mean, image if it were to happen on a KND mission, not only could I hurt someone my losing control, but my team and all of the KND would find out and they would lock me up in one of the arctic prison cells.

I shivered at the thought of that, the organization I helped for so long decommissioning me and locking me up in that cold cell just because of genes I can't control. But I did attack my team so I could easily be jailed and decommissioned for that.

But I was protecting and they attacked first. But either way I needed to learn to control my powers.

So all I said was, "Let's get to work."

Ben then lead me to a big training room that I had never been in before.

Along the walls there were several targets, combat dummies on the other wall, punching bags, and there was also a display of weapons such as swords, knives, darts, bows and arrows, and other things. One of the walls was also made of glass which I guess is so you can see yourself when your practicing movements.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Father speak up.

"This is a fireproof training room that I use to practice my powers and sometimes train some of my top teen ninjas, on occasion my delightful children will use this room for a workout.

"Cool", I found myself saying

"So what are we going to work on first?", I asked Father

"Well, you first need to learn how to control your power. Over the years our family has found that medication helps with learning control and for some it was how they found out they had powers.", he said and I nodded at this

"Have you ever done medication before?", father asked

"I've done it a few times but I guess never that deep", I responded back

He nodded

"Ok, so get in position, take deep breathe and just focus on the flame, image controlling it.", he said as I did as instructed

After a while I opened my eyes and looking at my hands I saw that they were both holding flames.

Father smiled as he saw what I did.

"Ok, now stand up, and throw the flame at one of the targets."

I listened to father and carefully stood up making sure that they wouldn't go out as I did so.

I threw it at the target almost hitting the middle. Then, looking at my other hand I thought I would try something that I had seen Father do before. I imagined it and shot fire from my hand continuously for a while. I had to use my other hand to help aim and keep it from going haywire before I needed to stop to take a breather.

Did I just do that?, I though

Looking back from what happened a moment ago I remembered that there also seemed to be a black like ink that had been starting to claw up my skin.

I suddenly heard a clapping sound coming from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder I saw that it was Father, of course since he was the only other one in the room.

"Not bad for a first time", he said

"But if you want to do more without hurting yourself your going to need a suit like my."

"Ok", I said with some hesitation

"Now you need to get back in a medication position, but this time focus on your suit covering your skin."

I did as Father said and could feel the suit slowing covering my body, from my feet to my head.

"Ok, so open your eyes, and go see for yourself what it looks like.", I heard him say

I opened my eyes and over over to the mirrors that covered one of the walls.

My eyes widen at what I saw before me. Something similar to what so many KND operatives feared.

My suit was the same pitch black that father and grandfather wore and had the same red glow that seemed to surround me. My eyes also the same yellow glow that seems to pass down from generation to generation in my family but seen they were covered by my sunglasses they had a blood red glow. The main difference was that my suit had a hoodie(thanks to kitcatgirlfriend for coming up with that idea!), that covered most of my face.

Over all I looked pretty threatening.

"Wow", I jumped when I realized that it came from me, my voice seemed to have a more deadly edge to it.

"Wow indeed", said Father

"Not bad for a first time, I think you should stick with that for the time being", he finished

"Ok", I heard myself saying

"So let's get started with the rest of you training", Father said

So for the next two hours we worked on my fire powers, target practice, fireballs, a bit of levitation, and a bit of telekinesis but only with small objects. I wonder if I could shape-shift or do self-replication, or if there are any other powers I have that Father may not..

"All right, so that's a wrap on the training for tonight. We will begin again tomorrow and work on other things, aside from fire training.", he said

I raised my eyebrow wondering what he could mean by that exactly. What does other training mean?

O well, I guess I'll find that out tomorrow night.

I then hear a sound coming from my stomach.

"Hungry after all that training?", Ben said with a somewhat teasing smile growing on his face

I was about to answer no but my stomach betrayed me.

"I'll take that as a yes then.", Ben said still smiling

"Ok, how about you go shower and change into some, less sweaty clothes, and then meet me in the kitchen for a snack.", Father said pushing me out the training room door before I could speak

"Don't forget to get rid of the shadow suit for now!", I heard him yell from the training room

My suit?

Looking down I could see that I was still wearing it. I didn't notice, it felt like a second skin to me and I guess I just forgot that I was wear it. So I closed my eyes and pictured it going away. I reopened them and my suit was gone.

Walking up the stairs I started to think, was I fitting into the role of a, dare I say, villain to well. I mean, I was getting all this training from Father and learning how to fuel my powers by using my angry. Turns out that I was hiding a lot of that.

In a way it felt good to let it all out, even if it was on targets and other training equipment. Good thing that Father had mostly fireproof equipment otherwise just about everything would be a pile of ash.

But not just that.

It felt good not to have to worry about the kids next door, saving kids around the world from adult tyranny, not have to worry about leading a sector into battle.

Just getting to be young. I've been having fun hanging out with Fanny and heck, even Cree was pretty fun to hang around with too when we weren't fighting.

But I had to remember the reason that this happened…

My parents… the accident… I would do anything to have them back here standing next to me.

Now that I think of it, how exactly did they crash, my mom and dad were always over concerned with driving safety. Always going several miles below the speed limit. Plus from the report they were found in one of the neighbors near our home…

I'll have to ask for the security cameras near there, I image that there would be some at nearby houses at least.

After making a mental note to check up that later, I went to take my shower and change, cause trust me, I smell.

 **Down in the Kitchen**

 **Father/Ben's POV**

So much has seen to change in the past few days, I mean, here I was, the most evil villain in our current time, was making my arch-enemy a midnight snack, pancakes, but he was also my nephew. The son of my brother.

Sign

I'm been so busy with taking care of my nephew, and focusing on my company, that I haven't really had much time to think about my brother and sister in law for a while.

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

There another thing popped into my mind, the funeral, O yeah, I also forgot. The fact was that I kinda wanted to forget about it.

But the funeral was set to take place in the next two days.

Where they would be put in the ground, forever, I though, rubbing my eyes in stress

It was going to be a small funeral with just the family and a few close friends. Nigel's cousin from his mom's side, Number 10, I believe, was also coming.

While I don't believe that they would fight at a funeral with me, this may cause some trouble, and I believe that even his cousin doesn't know they I'm his uncle.

The girl probably won't realize that I'm father since I won't be wearing my shadow suit but my delightful children have no such disguise so Number 10 may have some words to say about them being there…

I believe that I make a disguise watch that could change how they look. Maybe I should think about using one myself…

I'll start working on that after this midnight snack.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Looking up I expected to see Nigel coming from down the stairs but was instead greeted by my Delightful children.

 **DLFC POV**

We were woken up when we heard noise coming from down in the kitchen so we went down to the kitchen to see what was going on.

This was one of the moments where we were all separated so since we mostly just do that to creep people out but we were at home.

"What are you doing up so late in the night Father?", asked Lenny

"Yeah", said Ashley and Constance

We were all looking at Father waiting for our answer, and on a side note, we would like to know why he was making pancakes.

"Midnight snack", he said

"I had just finished training Nigel and seeing how we were both hungry, I was just making a midnight snack while Nigel went and took a shower. Want to join?", said Father

We all looked at one another and it came into an agreement, mainly because who wouldn't want pancakes as a midnight snack, right?

"Sure", said Bruce, and were all nodded as if to say yes

We all quickly ran down to the kitchen, and went to find a seat at the counter

"So", father started "How have y'all been doing with Nigel living here?"

This caused all of us to think

I mean, seeing how Nigel was normally our enemy seen he was a KND operative it hasn't been to bad. We've been getting along with Nigel great, it's hard to believe that we used to fight just about daily, but now, it's like he's another brother to us. But we know that once he goes back to working with the KND, we will all be fighting, we image that it will be hard to get use to fighting him again, heck, it'll even be harder fighting Fanny now.

"We've been doing", we said just to keep it simple

"I mean, it was weird at first, living with Nigel since he is a KND operative but, it hasn't been so bad.", said David

"It's nice having another person around in a way.", said Lenny

"But having another guy around the house, maybe next time you get another kid, you could bring a girl away, I mean, this house is just filled with guys now. Pick up your own socks guys!", said Ashley looking serious at everyone

This caused everyone to break out into laughs.

"What?, I'm serious!, This house is filled with guys and covered in socks!", said Ashley

"While I agree with you a little", Constance said still laughing

"Remember that Fanny is around offer, even if she is hanging out with Nigel more, there is another girl around.", Constance said

This just caused Ashley to cross her arms and looked away but was obiousing playing around until she to broke out into laughs.

"What are you guys laughing about?", said a voice from behind us

Everyone in the room turned around at the same time and saw that it was Nigel.

"Nothing!", said Ashley

"Psssh, Yeah right", said Lenny

"You should have seen-", but Lenny didn't get the change to finish since Ashley covered his mouth and was red as a cherry at the moment in embarrassment.

This caused Nigel's eyebrow to raise at this

BEEP... BEEP… BEEP

"The pancake's are really!", said Father

"So everyone get me a plate, grab a couple of pancakes, and meet me in the living room to watch a movie. Sound good?", Father said then was about to leave but turned around

"O, and someone get me a plate to, thanks.", and with that Father left the room leaving everyone to silent until Lenny broke it

"So, pancakes anyone?", and with that everyone went to grab a plate of pancakes.

That night was spend laughs.

There were no villains, there were no heroes, so to speak, but a family, a weird one at that. With five "delightful" children, and two people who could both be hot heads at times.

They were all just relaxed, not a care in the world. They all stayed up until four in the morning and were found on the couch by Fanny and MrBoss around 10 in the morning. They both agreed to leave them alone of the time being so they left a note saying that they left and with Fanny telling Nigel to text her later.

But not before getting a plate of pancakes for the road, and yes, they were very good, maybe one of Father's powers of super baker.

Nigel's POV

The next morning I woke and found myself sleeping against father's shoulder and the Ashley, Constance, Lenny, Bruce, and David also laying on the couch.

What happened?, I though

My mind flashed back to the night before. O Yeah, I was watching movies and eating pancakes. I then looked at the table in front of me. Looks like we never put things away.

I carefully got off the couch so that way nobody else would get up when I was moving around. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 11AM, we all must of been tried to sleep in that late, I though.

I then noticed a note laying next to the clock from Fanny and MrBoss saying that they had left but just didn't want to wake up from our sleep. Mainly due to the fact that MrBoss has tried to get Father up this one time and Father burned off half his hair, Father is not a morning person I'll just like to add.

And Fanny told me to text her when I just up, so I did.

It took awhile for the rest of, my family I guess?, to wake up so I just passed the time by texting Fanny, we did that for just about the rest of the day until I had training with Father and Fanny left to go spend time with her dad.

You know, I think I get why teenagers are always texting each other now.

I also later found out what Father meant by "other training", I was a bit nervous about what he meant about that but it wasn't so bad.

We worked on my mechanical knowledge which I wasn't so bad at to start with but I had just left that stuff to Number 2, my persuasion, which I wasn't too excited to learn about honesty, and business skills.

Seeing how Father is the head of Evil Adult Industries Inc, he wanted me to learn the basics.

I know that most people may have found it boring, but it was actually pretty interesting to learn about those kinds of things.

The training was cut short seeing how my parents funeral would be the next day.

They would be put in the ground and my new life would begin.

I was very thankful that Ben had taken care of all that stuff since I really didn't want to deal with any of that stuff. It just seemed to make everything so real.

I was also glad that it would be a small funeral with just family and any close friends my parents may have had.

My cousin Number 10 would also be there tomorrow. I haven't talked to her since the accident and I was a bit nervous about it. I knew that while she was the KND news anchorgirl, she wouldn't tell about me losing my parents, I mean they were her aunt and uncle to and she always wanted the best story, she knew when to back off, most of the time at least.

That night I fell into a mostly restless sleep thinking by the day that was to come.

 **Well there you go people! A bit of a family bonding chapter and may I just add, it was very hard writing the Delightfuls part, I wanted to show that they all had their own mind so don't hate if you don't like please!**

 **So this is the last chapter I will be posting before school starts over where I am. Please review so that when school starts I'll have reviews to read before I have to return to school!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN KND**

 **I know it's been awhile since I've posted but I have been busy with school and all and I was waiting for the 50 review.**

 **50 reviews!, I can't believe! Thank you to all who have review , favorite, and follow and please keep on doing do! It encourages me to write.**

 **Now to the questions anyone may have**

 **Kitcatgirl: I realized that I didn't write the funeral yet so I figured that would be the next chapter. Also thanks for the power ideas and the name idea!**

 **Tomato lover 505: Thank you so much, and as for name ideas, I'll post some I or other guests have had at the end of the chapter.**

 **Guest 1: Well continue reading!**

 **Guest 2:Sorry that it took so long for the Delightful Children's POV, I wasn't too sure how to write them so it took a while. Also thanks for the ideas.**

 **Aquagirl555: Sorry for the confustion but when there are quotitions around the words then that is when they are talking and when there isn't that's when they are thinking, once again I'm sorry!**

 **Nigel's POV**

That morning I woke up early to get ready for the funeral.

I ate, showered, and changed into the tux that Ben had gotten for me.

I took a quick look into the mirror to make sure that I liked fine. Looking at my face I noticed that there were bags under my eyes, most likely from the restless night I've had, but my eyes also seemed to be different, that seemed to show a person who is old in age from all that they've seen. At least they weren't yellow like how Ben's seemed to be sometimes.

I then suddenly stepped back in surprise away from the mirror.

Was that…

No it couldn't be… but it was

There seemed to be hair growing on my hair, it was short, but it was there.

Maybe I needed real glasses again.

Slowly I reached up to touch my head to see if the hair was real. I could feel my fingers touching it. It almost seemed unreal…

How is that possible?, I wondered

Months before I joined the KND, Father kidnapped me so he could delightfulize me, so that's what I believe… The process was never finished since the old Sector V stopped it.

I needed to go ask Ben

Running down the stairs I was meant by Ben and the Delightful children who were eating a small breakfast before the funeral and were already in their funeral clothes.

The guys were wearing black tuxes similar to my and the girls were wearing black dresses that were down to their knees.

"Is something the matter Nigel", asked David

"Wait a minute", said Ashley after looking at me for a moment, "You have hair!, it's short, but it's still there"

"Exactly, this is what I wanted to talk about, why is my hair all of a sudden growing back? I thought it was impossible?!"

I looked at Ben waiting for him to answer my question

He then took a deep sign

"Nigel, you remember years ago when when I kidnapped you and you thought I was going to delightfulize you?"

I raised an eyebrow at this

"What do you mean by thought, wasn't the purpose to delightfulize me?"

"No, that was just a cover up, you see I could let the kids next door know what the real purpose was, if they knew, they would have locked you up in the arctic prison years ago."

"Then what was the purpose? And why would they have locked me up?"

"Yeah father", said Lenny "I thought the plan was to delightfulize Nigel and turn him into one of us, though I didn't understand why, I mean, he wasn't part of the KND at the time?", he finished as the rest of them agreed with him

"Well, you see, it's apart of the process…"

"For everyone in our family, there are steps we take to find out if they have the power. Getting rid of the hair is the first part, hair is flammable, so we need to get rid of it first so that way new hair can grow in. If the person does not have the flame, then there hair will grow back at a natural pace, if they do, then the more time in their shadow suit, the faster their hair grows back. And if the KND were to find out the true, then they would have locked you up for fear that you would become a villain, and being a child at the time have you an advantage since you could think like them and easily take them down."

"O... ", That was all I could manage to say. I mean, what else could I say, the whole reason I joined the KND was to protect kids from evil adults like Father, but all he was trying to do was awaken my powers and protect me from the KND…

I just didn't know what to do.

What could I do?!

"I'm going to my room, tell me when we leave for the funeral…"

"Wait!", said Ashley "Don't you want to eat first?"

I stopped for a moment and said "I'm not that hungry", and with that I ran up the rest of the stairs.

I ran into my room, closed the door, and then jumped on my bed putting my pillow over my head and took a deep sign.

I just didn't know what to do believe anymore!

It's supported to be simple! Adults are Evil, the KND is Good, why is that so hard to understand! Thanks a lot universe. Why is the Universe trying to mess of my common sense!

Ok, maybe if I laid my thoughts out I can think clearly, hopefully

I went to the desk of the other side of my room and got a pencil and piece of paper.

Something simple to start off with…

:Father is me uncle, and the Delightful children are my cousins, not by blood though…:

Now that I thought about it, I would have to ask where they came from, if they didn't know by now then I'm sure that they would want to, but back to the point

:Since Father is my uncle, I come if a long line of evil, could that mean that I would become evil to?, no, it can't, I won't let it happen:

:That leads to something else, is the KND found out back then that I was related to Father, then they most likely would've locked me up from a very young age… , guess it's a good thing that Father made everyone all believe that he was trying to Delightfulize me from the start.:

Just the thought that they would've locked me up in the arctic prison from such a young age, a child, if they are supposed to protect, it just, makes me so angry!

The paper I was writing on then started to set on fire. I didn't notice until I started to smell smoke and the smoke alarm that Ben set up in my room started to go off. The whole manor was fireproof so I didn't have to worry anytime soon about setting a fire in here.

I then took a deep breathe, and then the fire went off. Most of the paper was burn so I just threw it in the trash bin by the desk.

"Nigel, is everything of?, the fire alarm went off and it said that it was coming from your room so I came up to check on you", said Lenny who must've came through the door a while ago

"O", I said while looking down

"Sorry about that, I just got angry for a second and burned a piece of paper, nothing to worry about.", I said to him with what I was hoping was a believable smile

"Well ok, just making sure.", he said

"O", he said "Once more thing I almost forgot to say, it's time to go"

Looking over at the clock by the side of my bed I noticed that he was right, it was almost time to go

I started getting up from the chair and walking over to him when he suddenly threw an apple at me, it was so sudden but I catch it

"Thought you might like to eat before we go, even if it was something small", and with that he left

Looking down at the apple I thought, I just thought that they would have had let me get off with skipping breakfast, I mean, my team let me do that whenever I was busy working on something.

But it wouldn't hurt, and it was nice to know that my… Family, had my back, guess I had to get use to that.

I then took a quick bite and continued to eat as I ran downstairs and into the limo. The ride to the funeral was slow and quiet, but what else could I expect. We were on our way to wait family be buried…

The finally stopped but just as we were about to get out, Ben stopped us

"Wait, I invited your team, Nigel, along with their parents seeing how I figured you would want you friends here for support, and you cousin, Number 10, and since you probably don't want anyone to know your related to us, I made the Delightfuls and I watches that would disguise us so that way there won't be any problems."

He then handed the watches to the others

"And MrBoss will also be wearing one so don't be alarmed when you see Fanny with some straight man, ok?"

"Ok", we all said

They then put on the watches.

"Wow", I found myself saying, you guys look really different **(they look like how they do in the negative world)**

"Nice work dad", said David

And with that we all got out of the limo

When we got there I was greeted by my cousin Number 10 **(Who's name will be Anna for this story since they don't say her name in in the show, if you do know what it is then please tell me so I can concert it),** who have tears in her eyes

"Nigel", she started saying, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner but by the time I heard your team said that you were in Britain?"

"I'm just so sorry, I heard that they got in a car addicent?, I mean, they were always such careful drivers, always driving way below the speed limit, I'm just surprised. But that's not the point, how have you been doing, I heard that your staying with your uncle and cousins on your dad's side?", she finished

"Well, it's been hard, having to get use to living with new people, but I've been fine", I said to her

"Well that good to hear, but you know that my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed with us"

"I know", I said to Anna "But I just don't think that I could handle even more changes, I'm comforable where I am, but thanks anyway", I said to her with a gentle smile

"Ok, but if you ever change your mind then call me", Anna said and I just nodded

"So", she stated, "I know that this isn't the happiest time for you, but hey, your hair is growing back! I mean, how did that happen? I thought that but of what happened that time a few years ago meant your hair could never grow back! How did it happen!", she said excited

"O, turns out the cow poop really did help my hair grow back, though, would you mind not telling anyone else, I don't want people to know that I rubbed cow poop on my head, they would be questioning me BIG time.", the lie seemed to come out so quick and easily that I almost believed it myself

"Really?, cow poop, but I get it, I won't tell anyone about it", anyway, I'm going to talk to some of the other people here

"Ok", I said back to her

As soon as she left I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck without looking I known who they belonged to.

"Hey Fanny", I quietly said

"Hey Nigel", she said back

We then pulled apart when we realized how close we were and the fact that we were in public.

We both had a little blush on our cheeks

"So", I said in a way to try to get convestion going, "How've you been?"

"Well, since the other day, not to bad", she said

And I, being a bit embrassed, just gave a small laugh.

I then stopped and catch her looking at me in the eyes, and I did the same, wow, I thought to myself, were her eyes always that amazing forest green, it was just, brilliant, that was the best word I could use to describe them

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone suddenly shout, "Hey Number 1!"

I blinked a few times before taking a deep sign and I looked from from Fanny, turning around I saw that the person shouting my code name was Number 2 along with the rest of Sector V.

So I put on my best fake smile and addressed my team.

"It's great to see you guys", I said to them

"It's great to see you to to Number 1 but Number 5 wants to know why Number 1 never told us what happened! Our parents were the ones to tell us when we got the invite in the mailbox! We get that you're our leader and you have to be strong, but we're here if you ever need us Number 1…." Number 5 said with soft eyes

Taking a deep breathe, I said "I know guys, but I just needed some time to myself, it's just that I've been getting use to living with new people, life without my parents, I just needed some time away from some things.", I said to them

"Ok, we get it, take all the time you need off from the KND, and you know that you can talk to us if needed", said Number 2

"I know guys, thanks guys", I said to them with a fake smile

I'm just a little mad that they interrupted my moment with Fanny, and now thanks to them, that's all it was now, a moment, but I know they didn't mean to, I mean how could they, they don't know what has really been going on.

"Cough, cough", I heard Fanny fake

My team then looked behind me seeming to notice Fanny for the first time

"Aw, hey guys", Fanny said giving a little awkward wave

"Number 86!", said Number 3 coming over to give her a hug

"What are you doing here!, Aw, not that it's not great to see you Just wondering what you doing here", and with that note she let go of Fanny

"My dad was an old friend of Nigel's dad so he was invited to the funeral so I came with.", Fanny said, well, she wasn't lying about that part

"Yeah," I said "her dad was a pretty good friend of my dad's before, so her dad has been helping plan the funeral, though it was a bit harder since we were in Britain and they were visiting family in Ireland, different time zones and all", I said to them

Mad, I've gotten good at lying, I thought to myself

I know that in most cases it wasn't good, but this time it was, can't let them know what was going on after all

"Well that must have been weird, having to talk to her since she's always yelling at you and and us boys", said Number 4

I then heard Fanny make a low growl sound and in turn Number 4 took a step back.

"I know that I can be have quiet the temper at times, it's just something I get from my daddy, and besides, I could surprise you.", Fanny said

My eyes widen a bit at Fanny mentioning her dad like that, we had to keep a low profile and that was a major give away if you were to think about it, I'm just glad that my shades hid that thought

Number 5 then stepped up

"Well, Number 5 is sure that you could do that if you wanted, so maybe do it during this funeral as to not draw attention to yourself.", she said as if it was a challenge

Wow, I though, she's talking about not making a scene, but what is she doing, just that

"Ok", I said stepping between them, "I would really like it if y'all didn't make a scene here guys, so back off, please", I said to them really hoping they would listen to me

Fanny was the first to back down, but Number 5, she stood her ground.

"Number 5, as your leader, I order you to stand down.", I said with power in my voice

"Fine", she said, backing down but she still glared at Fanny

"So, Number 5, any more information about the, teens, that you saw with Cree the other day", I said hoping to get her attention away from Fanny but also at the same time hoping to get some information from her.

"What? O, yeah, nothing new so far, but we plan on doing a stake out soon to find out more information.", she said finally breaking eye contract with Fanny

"Ok, keep me updated", I said to her

"For now, the funerals about to start so let's get seated", I said as I pushed all them towards their seats

 **Time Skip**

By the time we got back to the manor it was seven but I was already really tried and planned on going to bed soon

I had just changed into my night clothes and was getting really to chase on my bed when I heard a sound coming from my bag.

Heading to the closet I grabbed my communicator and opened it to find a new message

 **We know that now may now be the best time but about an hour or two again two KND operations were sent to Father's mansion but all the doors and windows were locked so they had to go elsewhere to get information. Surprisely that place was the trash can. What they found showed proof that there was another fire user in the house**

 **Here's what the note stated**

 **:Father is me uncle, and the Delightful children are my cousins**

 **That was all there was to the paper since the rest was burn**

My eyes widen at the message and I ran over to my trash can.

Empty

"Crap", I whispered yelled under my breathe

The butler must've emptied that trash while I was gone.

They were only allowed in the rooms to clean when we were gone.

They were getting closer to finding out what was going on and I needed some way to get them off my trail. I needed to tell Fanny.

 **Ok, so that's chapter 10, Review Follow and Favorite!**

 **Also some name ideas for Nigel**

 **Nightmare (This was thought of by Kitcatgirl)**

 **Son**

 **Shadow**

 **Nephew**

 **Shade**

 **And that's all I have for now.**

 **Also I plan on posting a Young justice story, and a Lego Ninjago story soon, so look out for that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN KND**

Hey guys! I know that this chapter is short but you guys really wanted an update so I had to be fast. Seeing how this chapter is so short I will be posting another one in hopefully a week from now so please review since that encourages me to write. Thank you!

Also I thought about it and realized that Fanny could use a villain name to so give me some ideas so hopefully we will get to that in the next chapter.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, taking a look at the caller ID I saw that it was Fanny.

The night before I had tried to call her but she wasn't picking up, at first I was worried thinking that the KND found out and took her captive but then I realized that the reason that she wasn't answering was probably because it was late and she would be in bed by then, so I waited until morning, and if she didn't call back by nine then I know she must have had been kiddnapped.

Picking up my phone the first thing that I heard Fanny say was "Why the hell were you trying to call me like 10 times last night?, What could have had been so important?"

I had to pull my ear away from my phone for a moment seeing how Fanny was really loud at the moment. I should have had knew that waking her up at this hour would make her pissed.

"Fanny," I said in a somewhat calming voice to help her relax a little

"You know that I wouldn't call you so late is it wasn't important", I said into the phone

"Well then cut the cit chat and get to the point, I'm tired and didn't get the best of rest last night!", she once again yelled into the phone

Ok, well note to self, I though, no matter how important it is, don't wake up Fanny before nine if you want to live to see past that time

"SectorVdiscoveredthatFather'snephewliveshere", I said as fast as I could since I was afraid about how she would react

"Wait, what, I don't think I heard you right?", she said

"Say that again, slowly this time", Fanny said

Sector V discovered that Father's nephew lives here. Remember how last night I told them to keep them updated on what they discovered about us even if they don't know who we are, well last time when I was getting ready for bed they messaged me, hold on, let me sent you what they send me, but remember to delete it after you read the message.

For a while Fanny was quiet as if trying to process the message slowly.

"So they are getting closer,", Fanny said

"Yeah, I was hoping that is they ever did find out the true, it would take a lot longer and we would have more time, you know", I replied back

"Yeah", was all she said

"We need to think of a plan, and fast before the whole KND knows what they discovered and then they are all on our trails even nobody knows it". She said

"How about this, since we both know that they will be watching what is going on at the mansion for a while, why don't you come over to my house and we can talk about this?",

"Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour", and with that we hanged up

I quickly changed into my new clothes, got my bag that held some stuff that I may need, and then ran downstairs.

What I saw when I ran downstairs was not what I expected to see on a Saturday morning.

It was Ben, dressed in his shadow suit, with a pink and yellow apron that said, "Kiss the Cook".

I can't believe that this was the same villain that so many children across the world feared and I used to, dressed in a PINK apron.

I must have had been looking for a while since I blinked a couple times and found Father waving his hand in front my face.

"Well where do you think your going so early in the morning?", Father asked me

"I'm going to Fanny's for a few hours to hang out", I said to him

"Why are you wearing a pink and yellow apron that says "Kiss the Cook" in your shadow suit"

Looking down he said "O yeah"

"The KND has been on the adults as of late seeing how we haven't been very active all over the world so we're planning something for today to get them off our trails. Plus some of the others have been bore as of late and bored 'villains' aren't easy to keep under control It was put together pretty last minute so we don't expect much to come out of it, nothing to worry about Nigel.", Father said

"Ok", I said to Father,

Now you may be asking why I'm not alarming the KND of the attack coming soon, well, like Father said, it was put together last minute and changes weren't high that the adults would win and I just really needed to talk to Fanny right now.

I started to run out the mansion's back door when Father stopped me

"You may be in a hurry but that doesn't mean that you aren't going to eat breakfast", he said while handing me a container with ten banana chocolate chip pancakes

My eyes widen at this.

I just never really thought that he would care if I skipped a meal or whatever

"Thanks", I said back to him

"But doesn't this seem like a lot of pancakes for just one person?", I said still a bit confused.

"Well, I figured since Fanny's dad, MrBoss would be busy today, you two could share some of the pancakes and so that MrBoss won't have to worry about it since we won't be back till late at night.", father said

"Ok, well I better be going now. Thanks Uncle Ben!", and with that I ran out the back door leaving my uncle standing in shock.

I ran down a block until I stopped and realized what I had called father.

I called him Uncle!

What the heck is happening to me!

I'm getting along with the evil adults and one of the heads of the teen Ninjas! O my gosh, I just now realized that I'm letting father get away with attacking the KND! Now I really need to talk to Fanny. And with that I ran the next three blocks down to her house as fast as I could

 **So here was what the people wanted on the vote in case you were curious…**

 **Nightmare - 4**

 **Son - 0**

 **Shadow - 5**

 **Nephew - 7**

 **Shade - 0**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN KND**

Well I'm back here with chapter 12!

Nigel's POV

I went in through the back door that has a passcode that only a few people knew.

I put the passcode in with practiced ease and quickly went inside.

"Fanny!" I shouted as I got inside

"Nigel?!", I heard her shout back as she came running to where I was.

"Sorry, I kinda ran all the way over here, I just really wanted to talk", I said to her

"Well I can see that", she said

"How about we go to the kitchen and talk about it there, that way we can also eat those amazing pancakes that Ben makes. For a villain he sure is a killer cook.",Fanny said as she led us to the kitchen.

After a couple of pancakes Fanny said

"So what are we going to do then, your team now has a hint of what is going on and if we don't act fast, they are going to find out everything and we're going to be locked up in the arctic prison before we know it."

Nodding I knew that Fanny had a really good point

"Yeah but, what should we do? If we don't tell them we will be locked up or decommissioned when they find out, and if we do tell them then we won't be locked or decommissioned since we knew about this for a few months now or because we're related to villains, the top ones at that. Or they would just use to gather intel from our, our, families and turn us against them..."  
I said to Fanny as there was a fearful look in her eyes.

"...You have a good point, and if it does come to that, then changes are I would be sent to live with my, with my, m-mother", Fanny stuttered out

"And you Nigel—-"

"Would be taken by Social services and either end up in a foster home or be set up for adoption..." I said finishing Fanny's sentence

We were both silent for a good while as we considered our options

Fanny was terrified of her mother and I honestly don't blame her, I mean what kind of fucked up mother would do that to her child!  
And then I would most likely be sent to a foster home or something like that. I would be separated from Fanny...

Fanny seemed to get me in a way that none of my teammates did, and once you get past all the argue she hides under, she is an amazing person, kind, strong, independent, just so amazing...

I looked up at Fanny for a second till she looked back.

Reading one another's eyes, we both knew one thing, we couldn't say anything, not just yet

"So, now what?", I said to Fanny

"Not sure..." she said back to me

"Did Ben tell you about the attack on the KND moon base today?", Fanny asked me

"Yeah". I said back

"Did you alert moon base about it?", I asked her

"No, did you?", she said back

"No"

"Why aren't we alerting moon base? I mean, we both hold pretty high positions in the KND, and are expected to protect kids all over the world, and the moon base, why aren't we doing that now?!"

It took a while before Fanny answered back

"I don't know...", she said in a almost a whisper

"You know what, we're kids, we shouldn't be worrying about this type of stuff, let's just go watch TV or something, anything to get our mind off this." I said getting a smile from Fanny

"Sounds good", she said

Then as we were finally in a moment of peace, my KND messages from my bag went off.

I could tell that Fanny was annoyed at this to seeing how she and I both whined a little.

"Let's see what the problem is", I said

Pulling my messager from my bag I noticed that it was sent to all KND operatives

"Fanny, you might want to get your messager to, the message I got was sent to all KND operatives"

"That's odd, I'll be right back", she said as she ran upstairs to her room

When she got back down we both opened the message to see what the problem was

ATTENTION ALL KND OPERATIVES

Just a while we found out that the adults would be attacking moon base but seeing how with our intel we knew ahead of time, we easily defended the adults in a record amount of time and even captured ALL the adults! And seeing how this marks another on of the KNDs many successes at defending the adults when they attack moon base, we are inviting all operatives to the base for the party of the year!

"'How the heck would they know about the attack and how the hell did they capture ALL the adults!" Fanny yelled

"I don't know, I said to her

"But, I cant believe I'm saying this, we need to get them out, or at least my Uncle and your Dad"

"Social services are suppose to be coming over tomorrow to see how I'm fitting in, if Ben or no responsible adult is there, then I'll be taken away...", I said to her

"Then we have to do something ", Fanny said

"Yeah but what exactly?"

"Well, the message said that the moon base was going to be hosting the party of the year and chances are that my dad and Ben haven't been sent to the arctic prison yet, I have a plan but we will have to act fast", said Fanny

"Ok"

"So, we can pretend that we are there for the party but in reality we're there to brake them out, so we would need a something so that no one realizes it's us who are braking them out..", Fanny said as she tried to think of a way to hide ourselves

Then the thought came to me

"What if, and this is going to sound crazy, but what if, I mean, I could use my shadow suit, and then you can us one of the teen ninja suits, that way no one will know it's us", I said

"Sounds good", Fanny said nodding her head

"But just about all the KND operatives are going to be there, and as good as we are, I don't think we can defend them all, we would get captured, they would find out who we are, and we would be sent to arctic prison or decommissioned. So how about we ask the teen ninjas for help, I mean, Cree said that she would there if we ever needed her." Said Fanny

"Yeah, and then we could just say that Cree organized a reuse mission as a cover", I said agreeing with her plan

"Ok then, sounds like we have a plan.", I said to Fanny

"Good, now obviously we need to arrive separate so as to not draw attention to ourselves. Would you mind calling Cree to tell her of it plan while I get some armor, turns out that my dad has been working on designs for the teen armor so he made this watch that when I put in the right code, it will cover me with armor.", said Fanny

"Sounds good", I said to her

And with that we set off to work getting ready

 **So there is chapter 12! I know that I said this chapter would be out yesterday but my internet was down.**

 **Then as for the names for Fanny's Villain persona, please keep leaving those in the reviews or PM me so share some ideas for her name. Thank you!**


	13. The break out!

**I DON'T OWN KND**

 **2 chapters within a week! Also in this chapter Fanny and Nigel get codenames but they won't be their real villain names, that will be in the next chapter so please keep putting name ideas in your reviews, the next chapter will hopefully be out for Halloween, or all least in a week. Also the names come from Wild card came from Guest, then I think Shadow came from another guest, I can't remember at the moment so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **Nigel's POV**

I had just arrived to moon base for the party.

Looking around the room I saw that Fanny was already there.

Good, just like we planned.

She would get here before me, and no one would notice anything odd.

Trying to fit in I looked around for my teammates before spotting them in the middle of the dance floor already partying and getting high on soda and ice cream.

I slowly started making my way through the crowd slipping by other operatives.

A couple times on my way through the crowd I was stopped a couple times for praise for helping leading the sector that helped defend the adults, even through I did nothing, and sometimes asked if Father really did have a nephew with the same powers.

I cringed a bit when this one person asked that so I quickly just said  
"As far as we can tell for the moment"

Then I quickly walked away as to avoid any questions.

Part of me wanted to find Fanny and inform her that word seems to have gotten out about another fire user, but I didn't want anyone to wonder why we were talking of all people, seeing how we were known to often be at odds ends with one another, and besides, chances are that she has already heard about that information already.

I had finally gotten to where my friends were and was quickly noticed by Number 3.

"Number 1!, it's been forever since we have seen you!, well it technically hasn't been that long but still!, I haven't seen you since, ah, well you know", Number 3 seemed to suddenly remember the funeral and tried, and failed, to laugh it off like it was nothing.

Part of me really wanted to yell at her for bring that up but I knew I couldn't cause a sense when there were so many kids so I just smiled and said

"Yeah. It's been a while, it's good to see you all again". I said through a fake smile

"So what have you been up to number 1". Said number 2

"Bet you can't wait to get back to your job as sector leader.", said number 4

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 has no problem handing number 1 his job back, it was stressful and was starting to give number 5 gray hairs"

"Yeah, can't wait to get back to my job, but if there is to much paper work I might just hand it back to you", I said jokely with a small smile to pull it off

It worked seeing how they all just smiled back to

"Well since we're all here let's party me hearties!" Said Number 2 while laughing while we all just cringed at the joke

"See that not much has changed since I'll be gone seeing how number 2 is still a stupid boy!", said a voice from behind

I almost smiled when I heard her voice but I had to act like we still don't get along

"Well it hasn't been long enough but your still here", I said to Fanny in my best I'm better did you

"Ni- Number 1, how is it that the one time I'm not here your not here. And here I though I was getting was time where I wasn't being surrounded by the likes of you and your team!" Yelled Fanny

I know that she didn't mean it and in a way it seemed to be hurting her as she hesitated a few times when talking, but we had to continue our act.

"At least we can somewhat agree on things, so next time I take a leave, take it after!"

"No problem!", Fanny yelled back

But then her eyes softened

"But I am sorry about what happened, so I hope you are doing well.", she said to me obviously wanting to say more but couldn't

"Thanks"

Mean while no one seemed notice that Number 362, the head of the KND was standing right there

She much have had come over with Fanny

No one probably noticed that she was there because of the tense feeling that usually happens whenever Fanny and I are close by one another

"Number 1, what exactly is Number 86 talking about here?, is there something that you need to tell me?" Number 362 asked

"Ah, well, you see Number 362, it's not something I can really talk about in a place so public. Later when we are in private I can inform you.", I said to her trying to keep my voice even.

"Well then, Number 1 as you supreme commander, I order you to come with me to my office and explain the situation. Besides, I need to know if t relates to the reason you were out for so long." Number 362 said

"Hey!, that's not right!, Number 86 was out to but I don't see you questioning her too!", said Number 4

In a way I understood that he was trying to defend me but he really wasn't helping me or Fanny.

"I see you point Number 4, Number 86, come along with Number 1 and I in that case so I can get reports from the both of y'all." Said 362

Fanny and I shared a quick look before saying, "yes 362", and following her up to her office

The walk to her office seemed long and quiet. All I could hear were 362's footsteps echoing in the hall.

In case you were wondering why that is, Fanny and I had been working on silent for our footsteps, it came in handle.

The supreme commander seemed to notice this to as she kept looking back at us to see if we were really there or not.

Fanny noticed this to so we started to make some quiet footsteps.

This seemed to be enough to please her so she stopped looking back.

We finally made it to her office to where she locked the door.

"Now, would the two of y'all mind telling me what is going—-"

"Beep"

"Beep"

A sound came from 362's desk

I almost let out a sound of release but stopped myself

362 was quiet for a while as if unsure what to do

"Number 362, sir, are you going to get that", I said to her

Again quiet

EMERGENCY

EMERGENCY

It said on the phone

"Why now", Number 362 said under her breath

"Ok, I'm going to let y'all both in on a secret, but understand that this is top SECRET information! If it were to EVER leave this room, know that I have to have y'all been decommissioned immediately!," Said 362

"Understood?!", said 362

"Yes sir", Fanny and I said at the same time

"Well, you see, that person calling on the other l me right now is one of the teen ninjas, but before you tell anyone, it's one of our teen operatives." She said

My eyes went wide at this

"But, But, only kids are KND operatives!", Fanny said and I nodded agreeing with her

"Not all, you see, a few of our most trusted and talented operatives are chosen to continue on and join the TND, teens next door, this branch of the KND is top secret, and only the supreme leader, and about 6 other KND operatives know about this. These operatives vote on who can join. The chosen operatives will often go in deep cover in the teen ninjas or just gather intel on what the teens and adults have planned."

"Im not supposed to let you guys know about this, and don't let t go to your head, but you are both front runners to join the TND when your time is up. Through understand that this is a choice, but if you chose to not, then you will be decommissioned."

"Now, I really need to answer this call, you can both listen in, but be quiet and don't tell anyone about this, understood?!", said Number 362 with the most serious look on her face that I've ever seen before

"Understood soldiers!", said 362

"Understood sir!" Fanny and I said Saluting

"Good" and with that she wen to answer the call

"Rachel, finally, you took a long time, sorry but I got to cancel that party we were going to, some of my "friends" just planned to go pick up their bosses from back from the trip their bosses were on and they need my help, we're already on our way so I gotten go, bye Rachel"

That voice is oddly familiar, but not in a good way.

Also that was our plan, that guy just gave away or plan, crap!

He was not idea what he has just done, I could get taken away and sent to a foster home or worse!

When I find out who it was I'm going to BURN them!

Fanny must have had noticed my state since she quickly held my hand to help me calm down, and it worked I'll give her that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and stepped away from Fanny when I heard 362 say

"I forgot to mention that he needs to talk in code cause from the sound of it, he is surrounded by other teen ninjas so he can't let them know that he was giving there plan away to someone who isn't part of the ninjas.", she said

I nodded to this, but still, the voice sounded oddly familiar. But I just can't make it out, and to be fair the ninja was wearing a mask over his mouth so it sounded a bit muffled.

And whoever that stupid bitch was that told the supreme leader our plan, was going to pay, they have no idea what he just did.

"Number 362, if you don't mind me asking, who was the teen operative that you were just speaking to?", I figured it was worth a shot

"You know, so I may be able to possibly get more information in the case that the teen operative couldn't get information to you?", I needed a good reason for wanting to get information on this

"... I can't really tell you, but maybe... maybe after this mission, but for now we need to focus." 362 said

"The teens will be arriving soon and we need to warn the others and get ready for the attack, Understood?",

"Understood", Fanny and I both said and walked out

"What are we going to do?!" I said to Fanny

"This was supposed to be a quick plan, the ninjas would just come in, maybe there would be a fight, but the KND weren't supposed to know for a while.", I said

"Well, first things first, we need to alert Cree and tell her that the KND knows and are getting ready for the attack." Fanny said

"Ok", I said

"I can tell Cree to sneak in by herself and pretend to capture us. We record a voice of us being held hostage, and then say that if they want us back then they have to give back at least Father, the Delightful children, and . Meanwhile we are going to change into our costumes and try to break out our family.", said Fanny

I stood in a shock for a while at how fast she came up with the plan.

"Sounds good", I said to her

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?", I said to Fanny before I could stop myself

I got a blush from her

"T-thanks", she said

"But we need to focus now, we can talk about, whatever this is, later, ok?",

"Ok, later", i said

"Well I better go alert Cree and you the other operatives?", Fanny said

"Ok"

Fanny turned around to leave but I stopped her and pulled her in for a hug

"Be careful", I whispered into her hair

"I will", she said back

The hug probably lasted longer then a normal hug and by the time we both pulled apart we were blushing like mad

"See you"

"See you" we said to each other, and then we turned around and left to set our plan in motion

Standing by 362 I was waiting for her to finish explaining her plan to the other KND operatives.

Once she was done with that she pulled me aside and said

"Where is 86, she should've been here", she said with worry in her voice

"I'm not possible sir, I'll go take a quick look around for her", that was my ticket out and I escaped before she could say anything else

I sent her a message on my watch(the one that can make the teen armor), and she quickly answered back saying

"Meet me in my office, we can record the video and then change"

"Ok", I said back

I then ran over to her office

Cree was already there so we quickly recorded the video and sent it to the supreme leader.

"So, are you two sure y'all are ready for this?" Cree asked us

"We're sure" Fanny and I said together

"Great, the lets get ready, also why do we need do change the plan?", she asked

Fanny and I looked at each other nervously, how were we going to tell her, this is one of the KND's biggest secrets, and if we gave it away, then we would basically be traitors.  
But Cree has been there for us, she deserves to know

"Well, you see, turns that that there are some kids when they turn 13, they are chosen to continue as under cover operatives, the TND, teens next door, and they gather information on the teens and adults for the KND, we don't know who it was, but all we know is that they must have been high up, and they were faking a call to his girlfriend to give away plans for breaking Father and MrBoss out...", I said to Cree

Cree's eyebrows scrunched together at this.

"Now that I think about it, there is one person who is usually making calls to his girlfriend to cancel dates when we have a mission", but that can't be right

"Well then who is it!", said Fanny

"Chad", said Cree

Our eyes widen at this

"How the heck could it be Chad, I mean, he tried to throw the moonbase into the sun when we found he was trying to hide his thirdteen birthday, and besides, aren't his parents two of the villains that were captured, surely he would want to get them out."

"Could this betrayal just have been a cover up?", said Fanny

"I mean, he was known as one of the best agents and real loyal to the KND", said Fanny

"I'll have to look into it, but if it is him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!", said Cree

"Right, we can do all this later but for now we need to focus on getting my uncle, cousins and your dad out of the jail cells."

"Right", said Fanny

She then pushed the button on her watch that then covered her with the battle armor but this battle armor was green

"Did you personalize it Fanny?", I asked her

"What! Red is so over done, and green is my color", she said

"Fine"

"Now just give me a moment", i said

Breathe in, breathe out, I thought to myself as I could feel the shadow suit covering my body

I then opened my now yellow eyes to see Cree standing in shock, Fanny having already seen me change into my shadow suit wasn't so surprised

"Well, I've seen father in his shadow suit so many times, but I have never see him change into it", said Cree

"We can talk about this later, for now we need to go break Father and MrBoss out, by now 362 should have gotten the voice and is getting ready to discuss the terms with you"

The once I said that her wrist watch said

 **VIDEO REQUEST FROM KND SUPREME LEADER**

"How did you know that?", asked Cree, to this I just shrugged my shoulders

I then looked over to Fanny

"Let's get going" she said

We went to climb through the vents since we didn't want to be spotted exciting Number 86's office

It took awhile to figure our way to the jail cells but we managed to get there in just a few minutes

There about 10 guards there but Fanny and I quickly knocked them all out

"Ben!", I said at the same time Fanny said "Daddy!"

"Kids?", MrBoss said as he went up to hug Fanny

"What are you kids doing?", said Father

"We risked our lifes to come give you guys a sandwich, what does it look like, we came here to break you guys out!", I said to them as Fanny started picking the locks on their cells, and she finished real fast

"Hold on little missy", MrBoss started saying

"Where on Earth did you learn to pick locks from?", he said to Fanny

"O, Cree taught us a while ago", Fanny said to him, at this MrBoss raised an eyebrow at my uncle

"Maybe I should have a talk with Cree about what she should and shouldn't teach them at this age… "said Father

"But it helped us break you guys out!". I said to him

"I'll let it slip this time, but I'm still going to be having a talk with her on what exactly you do whenever he watches the two of you", Father said with MrBoss agreeing

"Fine", Fanny and I said

"Well we better get going, all the KND operatives know that the teens are coming soon to break the adults out and we still need to get the Delightful children, where are they by the way?", I said

"They're with all the other villains in the regular cell, the KND wanted to knock us up in top cells so it would be less likely that we would escape and be harder for others to help us escape.", said MrBoss

"Yeah, we're just that good", Father said in a somewhat bragging voice/

"Yet you were broken out by your own kids", Fanny said as I tried not to laugh at that

"Well… we should be working on breaking out the others of their cells" said MrBoss with him and Father making their way out

"Wait!, we can't go that way, by now they might know that backup is needed here since no one has checked in in a while-", I started to say but it was to late as there were about 50 KND operatives at the door with weapons of all kinds really for battle

"You know, when I said that we should spent more time together, this wasn't what I meant!", yelled Fanny

"Well, we can't always get what we want.", I said back to her as we all got into battle poses and Fanny threw a couple weapons to her dad

And with that we all fought

The fight was quick paced and there wasn't a second when anyone was still, it may have been 4 to 50 but with two fire users, the odds were on our side

As luck would have it, nobody realized that Fanny and I were the one fighting against them. Fanny had her ninja mask on and I was covered by my shadow suit.

The fight was over in just a few minutes with us being the winners, but our luck couldn't last that long

We started making our way down to the regular cells and as we did, we could hear the sound of battle coming from the main room

"Wait!", said Father "We need codenames for the two of you!", he said

"That way we can communite without having to call y'all by your real names, it keeps it a secret", he said

I guess I can understand that, but I feel like this could have waited till later

"How about… shadow and wild card?, Father said

"That works for now", but let's get going

When we got there the teens were already working on breaking the adults out but were having some trouble with battling the KND at the same time

Neither Fanny or I wanting to battle more of our fellow agents, we left to go break out some more of the adults while Father and MrBoss fought

We easily unlocked most of the cells in just under a minute and we just had to fight a couple of operatives

"Who the heck are the two of you kids?", said the toilet guy

"Someone who is trying to help you guys all out", I said to him

"You know what", I said looking to Fanny

"I think we can leave him here", I said

"Best idea you have had all day, besides, we'll be doing Father and my dad a favor by leaving him here", Fanny said

"Wait!, don't leave me!, I'll be your best friend!", he yelled but Fanny and I just walked away"

Once we finished breaking out the rest of the villains Fanny and I left quickly saying our goodbyes to my uncle, cousins, and Fanny's dad, so that way we could prepare to have escaped the teens and then join the other operatives.

When we got back to the fight we quickly made up that we escape. The rest of the fight didn't last that long and the teens and adults escaped. There was a quick debriefing about the fight and then anyone was sent home for the night, but not before the Supreme leader told us about the Kids next door Halloween party tomorrow.

O yeah, I forgot that Halloween was tomorrow, kinda of forgot about it what what has all be going on…

My parents dying in the car crash, becoming, something with Fanny, still not sure what exactly it is…, then there's helping the villains escape, wait, I did what

 **Same time Fanny's POV**

Wait, then Nigel and I just help with a mass break out of just about all the EVIL adults!

What the heck is happening, we are supposed to be on the side of the KND, we're supposed to be against teens and adults, yet today we planned a break out and fought our fellow KND operatives.

And even defended Cree against Ben and my dad about what she has been teaching us, the lessons are fun thought, and she has taught me how to straighin my hair and some other girly things, you may find this surprising but my mother never taught mt those things, wait, stop defending her!

Ok, think about something, anything else, like halloween, but then again I don't really feel like doing anything, and I basically forgot about it… Maybe I'll do something with Nigel, and figure out what we are exactly…

Tomorrow is Sunday and the day before we going back to school, so Halloween probably won't be as big as it normally is, but I should appear at the KND Halloween party for a little while at less…

 **Wow, two updates within a week! I just wanted to get this chapter out so that way I can write a Halloween chapter, hopefully sometime this week, but please review!, it helps me write and it let's me know that you guys want a Halloween chapter!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	14. Halloween

**I DON'T OWN KND**

14

 **Fanny's POV**

The sound my thunder caused my eyes to futter open but what really woke me up was when I looked over at my alarm and saw that the time was 10:32am

How could my dad not wake me up!, he must have still been asleep to because of yesterday

... I just can't believe that Nigel's and I broke out all these villains

No doubt that it will be all over the KND news...

I should probably take a look at that now since I still don't want to get out of bed just yet

Lucky my KND device was in the bad next to my bed so I did t have to get out.

I quickly turned it on and when to the KND news app.

 **HEADLINE  
** " **The rumors that the evil adult villain known as father really has a nephew, or someone related to him, that can make and control fire, then there is his female associate that sources tell us is related to MrBoss himself."**

" **Don't believe us, well then watch the security footage we managed to get a hold of from the break of MrBoss and Father."**

The video footage then came on and I saw the part where I was calling him "daddy".

Crap, I though to myself

I must've forgotten about the security camera in there, how the hell could I have forgotten!

Bow everyone knew that MrBoss, the second in command of the adults had a daughter!

Now I know how Nigel felt when people found out that Father had a nephew. But anyway, back to the news.

" **So who are these two young masterminds that were the cause of over a hundred injured operatives as see in these photos and the break out of the adults? Could they be the future of villains, will kids all over the world ever be safe? Stay tuned on this story to find out"**

" **In other news, it's Halloween anyone so that means the KND Halloween monster Mash so come on down to the Moon base for sugar, sugar, and some more sugar!"  
**

That was the end of the story and looking below I saw that damage that Nigel and I had caused

So many children were injured with burns from Nigel's powers, cuts from my ninja knifes, and even a few broken bones

Damm, now, I know that this is really bad, but Nigel and I can kick some serious but.

I then heard my phone ringing from a call from Nigel and I quickly picked up.

"Have you seen the KND news yet?", was the first thing Nigel said

"I just saw it a while ago and from the looks of it, the KND is going to be on the hunt to find out who we are more then ever!", I said to him

"Also that the Halloween monster mash is going on right now, we should probably go and act like everything is normal"

"Agreed", we don't need anyone on our tails

"But after that I don't really feel like going trick or treating tonight", said Nigel

"Same here", I said to him

"But remember that at midnight the contest to see what KND operative got the most candy, we are known to complete against one another for that", I said

"I'm sure we can figure something out but for now we should be getting in our costumes and getting ready for the party on moonbase", Nigel said

"Alright, see you there"

"See ya"

And with that we hang up

 **Nigel's' POV**

I had just gotten to the party dressed in a vampire costume.

Anyone was dressed up for the big celebration, costumes of all kinds.

Princess, monsters, cats, dogs, flowers, princes, knights, superheroes, just so many different things

I looked around for Fanny until I saw her dressed up as a wolf

Funny, I thought to myself

Now that I knew where she was, I looked around for the rest of my sector

It didn't take long for me to find them all. Number 2 was dressed as a clown, Number 3 was a green forest explorer rainbow monkey, Number 4 was a wrestler, and Number 5 is a ghost priate. So I quickly walked over there.

They were all excited to see me but then they brought up something that I would have avoided for, let's just say forever.

"Yeah so Number 362 told Number 5 that this is a Numbuh 1000 candies code and that she wants us to lead the search operation to find out who the heck this kid is and find some way to get rid of his powers." Said Number 5

"Yeah, just image it, the nephew of the head of the villains is out there somewhere, a kid, and he has the same powers as Father, he could most likely be the next head of the next generation of villains!", Said Number 2

"Same with that girl that was with them, seeing how she is the daughter of MrBoss, she would be the future second in command of the villains!", said Number 4

"Yeah, just thinking about… Not good, raising children to be the next generation of adult villains at such an young age… that's almost as scary if all the rainbow monkeys in the world were to disappear!", said Number 3

My team was in a panic as I listened to them, but they couldn't be in more of a panic then me at the moment.

Just the way that they were talking, about Fanny and I being part of the next generation of adult villains, that wasn't right.

We're both loyal to the KND, for the most part, and would do anything for the kids next door and would never hurt any kids over the world, but there was when we kicked there buts and I caused many burns on KND operatives…

But it was only so we could break out my Uncle and Fanny's dad!

That's a good reason, right?

But we did break out ALL the villains that were being held capture, but we did that for a good reason! I think!

You know what, Never mind, right now I just need to get my team to calm down and see if I can somehow get them off my trail

"Listen, listen guys!", I said till they were quiet

"We all know that the battle yesterday was yes, one of the worse, and yes it was because of two possbily children, but you know what tonight is, Halloween, this is our night, our night to trick, or treat, and I'm not going to let some anyone ruin it for us! Right!", I said to them

"Yeah!", they all shouted causing a few people to give us all odd looks

"Now let's have some f-", but I didn't get the change to finish that sentence since Number 362 was on the stage looking as if she has something very important to tell us

"Attention all operative, if you will please direction your attention to me please"

"Thank you", She said once it quieted down a bit

"As I am sure you are all aware by now, just the other day we were attacked by The teens who were trying to free the adults from our prisons. What you may not know, is that the ones who were leading the teens yesterday were the two, we believe to be preteens, were the ones in charge of the mission.", She said as two Photos popped up on the screen behind her

"Now, I know that many of you all did have a run in with either one or both of the two. The male, who we now know is related to the evil adult villain known as Father, is his Nephew, and has inherted his powers and injuired many operatives in just a few minutes. This villain, we have now named him Nephew"

At this people started a great amount of chatter in the crowd

When I heard this, my eyes widen in a great amount of shock but that wasn't the end of it it turns out.

"And"

"His partner, who has been discovered to be the daughter of the villain known as MrBoss, the second in command of the adults that are plotting against us, was the one in a very similar outfit to what the teen ninjas wear, has been named the Emerald Ninja", this caused even more chatter to travel within the crowd

I looked at Fanny who was on the stage as well and seem very uncomable at the moment. BUt, I mean, who could blame her, her best friend just labeled her as a villain, well, without, actually knowing it, but still!

Part of me wanted to race up to her and take her into my arms and protect her, but the other part knew that I have to stay still and keep my cover

"Understand that if you run into those two, even if there is just one of them, know that you MUST call for backup right away, this two together took out over 50 operations in just a few minutes and they can probably do just as much damage on their own. So, I will repeat myself, if you run into either of those two, alone or together, call for backup. Thank you for your time", and that was the end of Number 362's speech

Quickly I made eye contract with Fanny and mouthed, "Do you want to leave soon" and to which she mouthed back "Sure"

Fanny left about 10 minutes before I figured it was a good time to leave. So I say my goodbyes saying that my uncle and cousins (The ones they meant at the funeral where they were wearing watches that hid who they were), had something planned and wanted me to spend halloween with them.

Once I got back down to earth the first thing I did was run to Fanny's house to talk with her. But in no way did I expect what I saw when I got there.

I had jumped through the window, since it was the fastest way and was more fun, but Fanny grabbed onto my arm and quickly pulled me down and covered me mouth so I wouldn't make any sound.

"What's going on", I signed to her

"Take a look into the kitchen" , Fanny signed back

I looked to where she was pointed and I was very shocked to say the least

"Cause in the kitchen were Father", MrBoss, Cree, and… Chad

"What are they talking about ", I signed to Fanny

"Cree just brought Chad here saying that it was a top secret meeting but in reality it was a set up so Father, MrBoss, and Cree could reveal that they know about him being a TND operative and talking the KND about the attack on moonbase the other day",

"Should we do anything about it", I said

"I'm not to sure, but, for now we should stay hidden until we know more about what is going on and try to get out of here as soon as we can, we CAN'T be seen by Chad. If he were to find out, then he would tell the KND all about what has been going on and how we're the Emerald Ninja and Nephew.", she said

"Maybe we should change into our disguises?", I said to her

"Maybe, but he knew our fighting styles very well seeing how he was one of the people who trained us… from a distance or even in a recording he may have trouble but up close and personal, he could figure out who we are", she said

"You have a point, but if Chad were to go upstairs then he would see the pictures of you and your dad, heck, maybe even a few of the both of us, that would raise questions and he may connect the dots that way", I signed back to her

"So there are many different ways that he could find out who we are…", she said

"Pretty much", I said back

"Great..."

Just then Chad started running toward our direction.

We tried to get out of there but he saw us before we could hide

"Number 1? Number 86?, what the hell are you guys doing here, how long have y'all been there?"

Fanny and I froze not knowing what to do at the moment

"We were in the Number 362's office when you called her to tell her of the attack on moonbase and she also told we about the TND and you being on our side, and you see… we saw you coming here with Cree so we figured you were in trouble since Cree knew about you being a TND operative so we came to help!", Fanny said quickly but Chad's eyes narrowed at this

"How did you two know that Cree known about me, I didn't even know about it, and Number 86, what is that on your wrist.", Chad said looking down at her wrist

"That looks very similar to some new technology that father and MrBoss have been delvoping, only top teen operatives should know about it, or what it looks like for that matter", he said

Looking down at Fanny's wrist I could see the watch that Fanny uses to active her armor, crap

"Your the Emerald Ninja!", he said pointing his finger at Fanny as she just stood there frozen

"That would mean your MrBosses daughter… "

"And Nigel", he said looking at me

"That would probably mean your Nephew, Father's realitive… ", Chad said

"You both betrayed the KND, heck, I bet you both knew from the start and were just looking for the right moment to show your true colors and destroy the KND…"

"That's not true Chad!", I found myself saying

"The only reason we did it was because we wanted, I needed, to break Ben out of prison before social services came, if he wasn't there, then I would have been put in the foster system, and if MrBoss didn't come back soon, Fanny would've been sent to live with her fucking sick mother.", I started to yell

"And we didn't know about what our family did till about a year ago, I didn't even know I was related to Father till about 9 months ago."

"And besides, we're not the only ones with villain blood running through our bodies, if I remember right, then wasn't it your parents that froze just about all KND operations and the

Only ones who knew were my sector, Number 362, and Fanny", I shouted at him knowing I would hit a nerve

"That's different, you two, are related to the heads of the adults and both come from a VERY long line of villains, and the only reason I ever attacked kids was to keep my cover', Chad said

"You tried to burn the moonbase into the sun!", Fanny said

"TO KEEP MY COVER! And neither of guys can speak, you injuired somewhere around a hundred operatives and broke out the adults from their cells" Chad said to us

"Well WE had to keep OUR cover", said Fanny

"You mean the cover that you guys are actually working for the adults"

"We're not working for the adults", Fanny and I said together

"Well you sure are acting like-", but Chad didn't get to finish that sentence since he was knocked over and behind him was Cree standing with a pan that was cleanly the object that seemed to knock Chad out.

"Can't have someone cussing their asses off when your uncle and you dad are are around, wait, let's pretend I never said that…" , Cree said

"Yeah well we heard you", said my uncle as Cree turned around and said

"Well, you see, I just knocked out Chad and I was supposed to meet the other teen for something tonight, so bye", Cree said as she started to run out of the house

"Get back here Cree!", shouted MrBoss causing her to stop

"That language aside, we want you to watch Nigel and Fanny tonight, maybe take them trick or treating or whatever they want, within reason and safety", said Father

"Got it", said Cree

"Come on then guys", said Cree

"Coming!", Fanny and I said

"And try not to cuss around them!", Yelled my uncle before we left

"We're try", said Cree

 **Cree's POV**

Somehow Father and MrBoss are letting me watch Fanny and Nigel tonight, even though they know what I usually do on Halloween nights with other teens, and then there's the fact that they know that I cussed in front of them, and they also heard Nigel and Fanny cussing a bit earlier.

Maybe they were doing this for a reason?

But that reason I haven't figured out quite yet. But turning my mind to other things.

Chad, I wonder what Father and MrBoss are going to do to him. All I know is that they will probably have to keep him locked up for a while so that way he can't escape and tell the brats next door. Well, most of them are brats anyway. My sister is for sure one of the biggest brats, a lot of the time, and basically does everything she can to annoy my, well at least where can I see it, but I still care about the little brat anyway, and besides, she will be 13 in three years, but then again chances are she will be recruited for the TND and just act like she is really on our side, until I find out the true and betrays my trust…

But that's not the point, and besides, maybe that won't even happen, right?

But the other kids that I guess I don't have as must a problem with, are Nigel and Fanny, yeah, I hated them at first for a VERY long time, but as of late, they don't seem that bad. I just wish that it didn't take Nigel's parents dying, Fanny basically being abused by her mother, and both of them having panic attacks and me having to take care of them to realized it…

But there are like the brother and sister that I've never had before, no harm to real sister, but still, and I really wish that they didn't have to grow up so fast at such a young age…

You know, maybe I can show them a fun time tonight anyway, it doesn't take much to tell that they don't want to go trick or treating tonight or do anything childish, as much as they don't want to say it…

You know what, I'll take them to hand out with me and my friends tonight, I should probably put them in something to hide who they are or something first, can't be to sure that none of them are TND operatives to, don't need anyone telling the KND that Nigel and Fanny are Nephew and the Emerald Ninja after all.

I then looked down at the two of them with a small smile on my face.

To think, they use to be always arguing but now they seem so cute together, maybe I should be the one to get them together, I know that they are only ten, and they still have time, but it just seems that they would be so great together, I'll put that on my to do list for later.

 **TIME SKIP TO LATER TONIGHT**

 **Nigel's POV**

I was now walking somewhere with nobody but Cree to led Fanny and I seeing how we are currently blindfolded, both of us wearing black hobbies, my with a red striped, and hers with a green running down the arm, and both both of us wearing black masks that were covering half of our faces, to see some "surprise", as Cree said

And I have a bit of a bad feeling about this

"Ok guys, here we are", Cree said as she took the blindfolds off our eyes.

What was there were two teenages, Maurice, and the other one being, Chad… What the hell was he doing here!?

I mean, shouldn't he still be being held captured by Father and MrBoss!?

"Chad?!", Cree said

"What are you doing here?, I thought you would still be, busy, tonight, with that, thing", Cree said

"Well, my couch let me out of football practice early so I could come hang out with you guys tonight", Chad said with a straight face to Cree

"Hey, Maurice, do you mine if I have a little talk with Chad for a moment, in private, with those two", Cree said while pointing at us

"Sure", he said a bit odd

"Come on guys", Cree said to us and we all followed her behind all these trees

 **No one's POV**

"Do you guys know sign language,", Chad signed to everyone of us

"Yes", we all signed back

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you all to know sign language, I mean, we were kids and even though we are told to learn sign language since it's supposed to be useful on missions, but basically no one learns it anywhere", Chad signed

"Well we all wanted to be the best", signed Cree

"Why do you want us to use sign language anyway?", signed Fanny

"I can't had Maurice trying to listen in on us, I shouldn't be telling you this, but Maurice is also a TND operative", Chad signed

"What!?", but I decomissioned him byself!", Fanny said

"Yeah, about that, whenever a TND operative is "decommissed", the supreme commander messes with the process, though sometimes the head of decommissing will help with that sometimes to", -Chad

"O"-Fanny

"We can talk about this later, for now, why the hell did Father and MrBoss let you out!?"-Cree

"They told me about what is going on, and even though I don't suppose the fact that the two of you are actually villains and betraying the KND and I'm supposed to give them any information I know, like this, it would also led to talking about, the stuff that has been going on, and I could never give away someone's secret like that"- Chad said with true feeling

"And besides, I kinda am in the same boat with you guys with being related to villains and that I can't tell the KND, they have to be real careful with TNd operatives, and I'm not in the mood to have my memories taken away"-Chad

"And to think, you guys get onto me about betraying the KND so I wouldn't have my memories taken away", Cree said with a smart ass look on her face

"I guess you guys do have a point, but realize if they find out about this, then not only will we have our memories taken away, but will locked up in artic prison just because of something that we couldn't control", Nigel signed

"I get why you guys aren't telling, if anyone found out I was related to Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, the supreme leader title would've been taken away from me."

"It probably wouldn't have been as bad if anyone found out about the two of you… "-Chad

"Thanks?", Nigel said a bit confused is this was supposed to be helpful or what

"Well if you guys ever need someone to talk about this stuff, then feel free to talk to me, about anything"-Chad

"Thanks", -Fanny and Nigel said

"Well", Cree said out loud

"We better get back soon… those houses aren't going to egg themselves", Cree said as we started walking back

"Wait, was that what we are going to do?!", said Fanny

 **Fanny's POV**

Turns out egging houses was really fun for them, along with causing trouble and even messing around with KND operatives, though that was mostly Cree and Chad trying to keep his cover.

And Maurice just kept trying to discover who we are, one time even "on accident", taking our masks off, hell, I'm surprised that nobody noticed before that he was a double agent in the first place.

All he knew was that we were Nephew and the Emerald Ninja, but Chad and Cree just called us Red,(Nigal), and M, (me), which I guess is a nickname for Emerald in a way.

They had a bit of a debate about this

And, this might just be my imagination, but they were acting very overprotected, almost like an older sister and older brother in a way, probably just my imagination

And I know that Maurice was this great operative but he is really annoying in real life

But anyway the rest of the night went well and sometime around midnight, Cree had already cleared up the fact that we would be getting back late, and I just stayed the night in my room at the manor.

Overall it was a pretty good night

I though the night would be a lot worst to be honest, but it was nice

 **Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter but I've just been really busy, but I made sure that this was a long chapter and it is now the longest chapter in Hidden Lies.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN KND**

 **So I'll be taking a little break from the normal chapters and instead this chapter will be from different POVs of the characters, as many as I feel like doing, and seeing what they think about the situation so far, sector V's included!**

 _ **Chad's POV**_

So here I am, walking out on the street some time past midnight when I should've been home like two hours ago. I know that I'll get it when I get home, but I just really needed some time to think about what the heck is going on, and what I'm supposed to do about it.

I mean, on one hand, as my job as a TND angent, I'm supposed to report important information I find out about the adults and teen ninjas, and that includes information about any KND agents who plan on betraying the KND.

And yet here I am covering for probably two of the biggest traitors in KND history, well, aside from me,but to be fair, that was for a cover up, though no one knows it…

But still!

But either I'm supposed to report on these stuff, but I just can't, Fanny and Nigel have just been through so much crap lately, and I just can't do this to them, besides, they only did all that stuff to help their family, Fanny, if her dad was in the jail cell for to long, then MrBoss would've been considered and unfit parent and she would be sent to live with her mom, and with Nigel living with Father now, yes I know about that, and when child services came bye and he wasn't there… he would have been taken away

And who knows what would've happened

I just can't do that to them, even if I can't stand Nigel

But if anyone were to find out, then I would actually be labeled as a traitor and then everyone would know it, I would be forced to be decommissoned, everything I worked for would be ruined

But I can't tell anyone, and it's pretty amazing that Cree, Father and MrBoss haven't exposed me to every teen ninja on earth or locked me up. Cree is really scary after all.

And besides, if I talk anyone the true about them, then they could always tell everyone about me being related to two villains who once froze just about ALL the KND operatives, and that I knew the whole time, yeah that's why I won't tell anyone…

 _ **Cree's POV**_

Mad, tonight has sure been, interesting to say the least… Chad now knows about Nigel and Fanny, he said that he wouldn't tell anyone, but I'm not to sure, he has been know to lie, after all he is an undercover TND agent who has been reporting on our every move to the KND and is the reason that we have been losing most battles…

But we now know that that is a thing now at least, so there is that…

But I promise that if he tells those KND brats THEN HE IS GOING TO PAID BIG TIME FOR THAT AND I PROMISE YOU THAT HE WON'T SEE IT COMING- ok I need to calm down.

In, Out, ok I'm good now

But I make no promises

 _ **Father/Ben's POV**_

Wow, to think that once upon a time I used to be against Nigel, Fanny, and, well just them, but now it seems that we're all just one big happy family, man, that sound weird coming from me…

And don't tell any of those beats next door I said that either!

But anyone, yeah, this is the happiest I've been in a long time…

I know that the reason we're all here is because of terrible tragedies, and while I would do anything to get my brother back, I would still want some way where we're all a big family.

But you can't have it all

And then there is Nigel and when for the first time he called me uncle!

I couldn't believe it myself!

It just goes to show that out of the bad, comes some good… sometimes!

 _ **Number 362's POV**_

I know that this may seem a bit weird, but do number 1 and number 86 seem closer than normal?, it could just be my imagation, but they seem to be closer, I mean, they still argue and stuff, but lately they seem to be giving one another those looks

But maybe I'm just seeing things

But they did spent all that time kidnapped together…

Maybe they bonded…

I need to find out what they were talking when they were kidnapped. Maybe they talked about something that cause them to like each other? I could ask one of them, but what are the chances that they would tell me. Maybe I could ask someone for the answers…

 _ **MrBoss's POV**_

As I went though this paperwork I couldn't help but let my mind wander to other things, mainly Fanny…

Honestly, I just couldn't believe what's been happening lately, it's good to know that she has some friends by her side, Nigel, Cree in some way, and I guess Chad in some way, at least the two teenageers don't treat her like a child, and after everything that has happened, I can't see her as much as a child anymore

That's the sad part really

A child losing their innocent so young is kinda depressing… but at least she seems to be getting back on her feet, I just wish that it didn't have to be this way…

The people she once called friends, teammates, turning their backs on her, even if they don't know it, and it's not because of her, she didn't choose this!

Even though I don't like the fact that she works with the KND, my rivals, I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but now that I think about it, Paddy and Shaunie have yet to say anything about the Emerald ninja, and I would think that Paddy would've at least say something about it so far, I mean, he is a KND operative…

What was Fanny's job again, decommissioning I believe?

Maybe she would know something about this…

I'll ask her tomorrow…

 _ **Maurice's POV**_

Something weird is up, I thought to myself as I was getting really for bed.

The way Cree has been acting, and then there's Chad…

He was missing most of the other day and all he told me was that he was busy. We're supposed to be partners in the TND, and he hasn't been acting like it either…

Though that could just be nerves with midterms this week and all.

But I can't help but think that something is up. The other day, when I was trying to listen in on what they were saiding, I couldn't heard anything, and by now Chad was supposed to tell my what they were saying but he could told me that he was tried and would tell me later, usually he would tell me right away seeing how seriously he took his job and everything.

And this lessens my report to Number five a lot, I was hoping to have more information about Nephew and the Emerald Ninja by now, and aside from the fact that they both were pretty short, meaning that they could possibly be children, I don't have that much more information about them.

Wait a minute, they seem to defend themselves pretty well against the KND, but that couldn't just been training, but they also knew the layout of the moonbase well, like where the

Adults were being held…

What if there are molds within the KND… Who just so happen to be the nephew of father, and the daughter of MrBoss…

O crap

I'm going to need to tell Number five about this right away

 _ **Number 3's POV**_

Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys, O so very fun and - - - …..

 _ **Number 4's POV**_

Punch, kick, side kick, repeat, punch, kick, side kick, repeat

 _ **Number 2's POV**_

It was just another late night staying up working on inventions but then again I have school tomorrow…

I guess I'll go to bed for now.

Besides, Number one is supposed to come back tomorrow so things will be so much more fun that way

 _ **Number 5's POV**_

For the past few days that Nigel has been back, something has seemed up…

I mean, for someone who has just lost their parents he has seemed in a decently good mood…

Maybe it's just one of the stages of grief?

But I don't think it would have lasted this long…

Then there's how he has been acting all weird lately, I mean, he let himself be captured by the teens that one time, it could just be cause he's still getting over his parents death, but still…

Then the funeral, how he seemed to get along with Fanny so well before we jumped in, but it couldn't have just been for the occasion…

And those looks that have been going on between him and Number 86, then how they leave at around the same time, not exactly the same time, but something is going on I tell you.

That reminds me, I got to get to the bottom of why my sister has seemed much happier as of late…

I'll take care of that later

But I could ask Maurice…

Which reminds me, I gotten go meet with him, he said that he had new intend about Nephew and the Emerald Ninja.

I can deal with Number one later, besides, tomorrow will be his first day back at school from his break.

He's lucky that he only has a week left before winter break to.

But tomorrow, my personal mission is to keep a close eye on Number one…

 **And there you have it! Sorry for posted this chapter so late but I've been busy with midterms the last week, and then it was Christmas, so I hope this chapter makes it up and I'm going to try to post the next chapter soon as I can, hopefully before the year ends, so look out for that.**

 **Also for my other KND story, operation GLASSES, I plan on making a squeal soon but I need some help, so any evil children that work with the adults please tell me about them in the reviews if you can think about them, thank you!**

 **so Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN KND**

 **Hey everyone so sorry that it took so long to update but I've just been really busy with school but I'll try to update soon after this, hopefully sometime this month.**

 **Nigel's POV  
**  
 _Ropes held my wrists so tight together that I lost feeling in him. My legs were tied together as well._

 _Looking below me I noticed that I was standing above a huge tank of water._

 _Fear filled my body as I tried to get my powers to work same way or another._

 _For me to shape shift, transform in a bird maybe? Or get my flames to work so I could burn the ropes off myself but no such luck._

 _Looking around I now just noticed what looked like all the KND operatives surrounding me shouting words of hate at me._

 _Leading them was number 362 as well as my sector._

 _They knew, that's what this was all about, they know about father, they know about me being Nephew, they must know about Fanny being the Elerald ninja to._

 _As I around for Fanny I couldn't find her anyway_

" _Where the hell is Fanny!" I shouted to them_

" _O don't worry about her, you'll get to see her soon enough! And tell her she got what was coming for her", said Number 362 as Number 5 came over and pushed me into the freezing water down below_

"Ahhhh!", I yelled as I fell out of my bed

It was just a dream... I though

They still don't know anything about me being Nephew, Fanny being the elealrd ninja, Fanny, she's still alive, thank god...

And besides, they would really kill us if they found out... right?

I'm not to sure for myself the answer to that...

Looking up to my alarm clock from the floor, I saw that it was almost five am.

I planned on getting up at six thirty to get ready for my first day back at school, but I knew that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, at least not peacefully...

Might as well get ready now in that case

I quickly got dressed into the new clothes I got from the mall with Cree and Fanny, showered, brushed my teeth, and got my bag ready.

By the time I finished it was six which meant thang uncle Ben would have breakfast ready by now.

I quickly ran downstairs, cause his cooking is really good and I have no idea how I could've ate rainbow monkey cereal every morning before this.

When I got down there the delightful children were there also dressed in their clothes for school with anything else they needed near by.

Taking a seat at the table I saw that there were dozens of tacos there, bean and cheese, bacon and egg, potato and egg, well, you get the point.

"Why so many tacos? Cause I don't see us eating them all", I asked Ben when he sat down at the table

"Well, all least three times a week I like to make a bunch of food so that way anything we don't eat I will deliver to the homeless shelter on my way to work", he said

"Wow, that's great", I said

"Why don't you text Fanny and ask her if she or her dad want any tacos? I know that you plan on stopping there and then walking to school with her, she might as well have some of my amazing cooking", Ben said obviously praising himself

"Sounds good" I said to him as I quickly texted Fanny almost forgetting that I had a phone

I then look up

"She said that anything is good as long as it doesn't have potatos", I said to which Ben raised an eyebrow at this

"Ok then, why don't you go head over there now so that way you guys can eat together", Ben said

"Ok ", I said not really having a problem with it since I wanted to hang with Fanny before we had to go out separate ways for the day.

Once again I had to go through the back door to not be noticed.

The walk to Fanny's didn't take to long so the tacos were still warm when I got there

Like normal I just climbed through the window, this was really star one to become a habit of my whenever I went over to Fanny's.

But the first person I saw when I got in was MrBoss so I went up to greet him.

"Morning MrBoss, Ben said I could walk over here and then walk to school with Fanny if that was alright with you?", I said as he jumped a little surprised to see me

"Nigel!?, how did you get in here?", he asked as I just pointed to the window in response

"O, well next time you come at least use the back door kiddo,"

"Alright sir", I said

"Also Ben had me bring over some tacos for y'all"

"Well tell Ben that I said thank you", MrBoss said

"Ok, Well I'm going to go get Fanny now", I said

"Don't think you have to", MrBoss said as I looked to see at the stairs to see Fanny coming down the stairs in her new clothes, we're just going to say that this clothes are what kids in Ireland and Britain are wearing. Cause here, this is what pre teens are wearing here, some kids our age, but mostly pre teens!

"Morning Fanny!, I brought some tacos we can eat on the way to school. I thought we could get there early to hang out for a bit before school starts.", I said to her

"Sounds good", Fanny said

"Well see you later daddy!"

"Bye MrBoss", I said and with that we left

The cold wind blow past us as we walked to school. Neither of us had a problem with it seeing how the cold never brothered either of us.

Yeah, we're those weird people who like the cold and will, at the most wear a light jacket.

In this case it was the black jackets that we got shopping with Cree.

"So, really for school Fanny?", I asked to make talk

"Honestly Nigel, no, but at least we just have a week before we go on winter break, that's good

"Yeah, if anything I'm just worried about my team, what are they going to think, then there's the fact that we will be returning to missions with the other operatives to", I said

"Hey, we'll get through this together", Fanny said as she took hold of my hand causing us both to blush

"Your right, and school can't be worse than all the crap we have faced in the last month" I said

"And we can use our phones to text one another, but we could just say that we need to use the restroom to get out?", Fanny said

"Sounds like a plan", nodding as I agree with her

"See, nothing to worry about, as long as we got each other's backs we'll be fine!", I tell her with a bright smile trying to convince myself

When we finished our conversation I noticed that we had gotten to the school. We still have like half and hour before more people got here so we just sat and talked together while still holding hands.

The half hour passed by quickly and soon more kids were arriving, my team among them and I saw them looking my and Fanny's way.

"Crap" I said to her

"I think they saw us, they'll be wondering why we're together", I said

"Just pretend we're fighting", she said quickly

"You stupid boy! You can seem to do anything on time! I asked for those files a week ago!", she said yelling but the look in her eyes said she was sorry but we had to play along

"I told you that I took the past two weeks off and that Number 5 send those files a week ago!"

"Yeah well either way you need to sign off on them!", she faked yelled back at me

Just then my team came up to us to see what the problem was

"What's going on here number 1", said number 5 to which it took me a while to respond since I wasn't used to be called number 1 much anymore but Fanny beat me to it

"Well this boy here", Fanny said as she pointed a finger at me "Forgot to sign off of some paperwork making my job just that much stressful since I just got back not to long ago and there's a cr-, there's a ton of paperwork on my desk!" she finished

I know that inside it was killing her to be yelling at me for something so simple, and I honestly can't believe that this is how we used to act before but I got to keep up the act

"Well i'm sorry if I also wanted to take a break but Number 5 here has all the right to fill out the paperwork herself without needing to ask me to sign anything", I said back at her

"Yeah", said Number 5

"And we already checked with the Number 362 and she said it was fine, now if you don't mind, we would like to hang out with our friend before school starts", and with that the others started to lead me away

Without them looking, I took one last look at Fanny and mouthed "sorry" to her

To which she mouthed back "it okay"

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

17

 **Nigel's POV**

"Number 5 is sorry that her and the rest of sector V wasn't here earlier and you had to run into Number 86 on your first day back.", she said

I had to stop myself from saying something rude at her because of how mean number 5 sounded there but I didn't want to blow my cover. So I just responded back with a "No problem number 5"

"Well number 86 won't be the least of your problems, there is the delightful children after all", said number 2

"Welcome back to the real world boss", said number 4

Wow, they are just asking for a beat down and they don't even know it, I thought to myself. They're just here saying this bad things about what family I have left and Fanny, my friend?, still haven't figured that out yet, but this is starting to get annoying

"Well i'll deal with that when I get there. For now chance my up on what I've missed while I was gone", I said in an effort to talk about something else

From that their faces became more serious

"Well while you were gone, as you know, Number 5 acted as leader and while you were away we found out some troubling information about our enemies from missions.", Number 5 stepped up to report

"The first thing was when we went on a mission not to long after you were on break and we broke into the delights mansion to gather information and while there we first ran into the delightful children and started to fight them, for a while it looked like we were winning until the delightfuls managed to call in backup in the form of two unknown teens in battle ready armor." Number 4 then contiued onto the next part.

"I got a hold of one of the teens, the girl, making her unconscious but then her friend grabbed me from behind and burned my arm", Number 4 said with anger in his voice, Number 2 was next

"We believed that the teens made a new technology that allows them to have fire in their suits but so far we haven't seen that from any other operatives so that is odd… but then while we were at the mall to go to the candy shop, we see Cree with two pre teens sitting next to her and what we saw was troubling…", Number 2 finished

"The one boy have a flame design on his shoulder!, that looks like fathers family logo!, it's not as bad as all the rainbow monkeys disappearing, but it's still ready bad!", number 3 shouted that cause some other kids to look our way

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop myself from looking suspicious for it seems that they know more than they let on.

"Then of course you know about the attack on moonbase with Nephew and the Emerald Ninja since you were, well, kidnapped, with Number 86 no least, that must've been 'fun'", said Number 5

I didn't respond to that

"Well, seeing how we catch you up on everything important,", said number 2, "Tell us what is going on man, esically with those new clothes, and is that hair I see?!, this seemed to get the rest of my sectors attention because, well, I was growing hair again

"O yeah," I said

"Well I was actually in Britain with my family for a while till a home was found for me and my great aunt took my shopping and this was what they had their kids wearing over there and turns out that there is this hair product that helps grow back hair over there. Seriously, why couldn't the doctors at the KND get that to put on my hair instead of the cow poop.", I said as I suttered in at the memory as my friends(can I still call them that?) laughed at the last remark

"Well now you can go to the mooooives without smelling like cow poop", number 2 said as he laughed at his joke, he was the only one doing so

 **Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, I know this was sort but I had to end on number 2 making a horriable joke, couldn't resist, but I will be posting another chapter within the next week. Also end just ended for me like 5 days ago so it was later compared to other schools.**

 **Also to Please adopt, I ready do like your prompt and it is one that I will take up so expect to see that in the future!**

 **Here is the prompt for others who want to see**

 **Prompt: amnesia and family**

 **All it took was one argument, to destroy bonds of friendship and create bonds of family.**

 **It all started because 4 couldn't keep a lid on his temper/battle lust or what he punched people into, or where. All they tried to do was calm him down but got injured for their trouble. Injuries that lead to memory loss, bruises and lacerations.**

 **Now what's gonna happen when 1 and 86 no memories of knd or anyone linked to it and their first reintroduction is them attacking the dcfdtl who had been nice and friendly to them.**

Also if you could please tell me if you meant that number 1 and 86 go on a mission and fight the delightfuls or if they see them attacking the dcfdtl that would be great!

 **Another Note:** Also I couldn't take up this prompt without thinking about how others may want the chance to tell me their own ideas of what they would like to see so from now until July 4, 2019, you can either PM me or post on the reviews what you would like to see for future stories. Be aware that I can't write them all and will pick out the best 2 and those could either become one shots or full stories.

I will be willing to write stories for the following shows

Teen titans

Kids Next Door

Young justice

Disney descendants

Lego ninjago

Once upon a time

Lab rats

Batman

DC legends of tomorrow

Supergirl

Glee

Arrow

Also you can give prompts for other shows if you wish but depending on how well I know the show it could affect the final outcome

 **Thank you and I hope everyone is having a great summer out there!**


	18. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everyone, so this isn't an update but the next one will be coming sometime before the end of the week, i'm half way through writing it at the moment so look out of for!

Now this update is about the possible future stories and the ideas you guys are giving.

so far these are the prompts I have gotten so far.

Guest chapter 17 . Jul 5

A prompt for descendants what if Mal finds out she can turn into a giant dragon and can't change back or talk and is taken away. Also an update the is soooo much potential here

KND NinjaFan chapter 17 .Jun 13

Ninjago:  
Prompt #1:  
Lloyd was never the true Green ninja, but he was always destined to become a ninja. His "powers" as the green ninja were granted because the true green ninja gave up his destiny to one he was meant to protect. Lloyd was only able to defeat his father because of their relationship. Now, with an evil even greater than any the ninja have faced before, the true green ninja (TGN) is needed. Lloyd discovers this truth and now needs to convince the TGN that he is the only one who has the power to save Ninjago. However, a master of fire is stubborn in his instance that he is just a ninja and protector of Lloyd.

Prompt #2  
Lloyd Garmadon had originally trained with Wu (perhaps even at the same time as Morro). After he figures out that Wu trapped his father in the underworld, he sets out to release him and abandons spinjitzu...Make of this as you may.

Guest chapter 17 .Jun 27

New chapter please also for a prompt Fanny and Nigel on a date or Batman has a run in with Father that would be interesting.

So yeah, these are the prompts so far. But the reason for this is about the recent passing of Cameron Boyce, who played carlos in descendants as well as luke in the disney show Jessie and more. To honor his memory in a way, one of the two story prompts has to be Carlos center from descendants, so please think of prompts about carlos from descendants or even Luke from jessie. I will wait for prompts till August 2.

Rest in peace Cameron, you will be missed.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN KND**

18

 **Class schedules**

 **Number 1 Number 2**

 **1st-** math **1st-** english

 **2nd-** science **2nd-** science

 **3rd-** recess **3rd-** recess

 **4th-** english **4th-** math

 **5th-** lunch **5th-** lunch

 **6th-** history **6th-** history

 **7th-** Sign language 3 **7th-** computer science

 **8th-** track **8th-** Gym

 **Number 3 Number 4**

 **1st-** english **1st-** english

 **2nd-** science **2nd-** science

 **3rd-** recess **3rd-** recess

 **4th-** math **4th-** math

 **5th-** lunch **5th-** lunch

 **6th-** history **6th-** history

 **7th-** choir **7th-** band

 **8th-** track **8th-** Gym

 **Number 5 Number 86**

 **1st-** english **1st-** math

 **2nd-** science **2nd-** science

 **3rd-** recess **3rd-** recess

 **4th-** math **4th-** english

 **5th-** lunch **5th-** lunch

 **6th-** history **6th-** history

 **7th-** choir **7th-** sign language 3

 **8th-** track **8th-** track

 **Number 362 Delightful children**

 **1st-** english **1st-** math

 **2nd-** science **2nd-** science

 **3rd-** recess **3rd-** recess

 **4th-** math **4th-** history

 **5th-** lunch **5th-** lunch

 **6th-** history **6th-** english

 **7th-** orchestra **7th-** theatre

 **8th-** Gym **8th-** Gym

 **Nigel's POV**

I continued to talk with my friends until the bell rang and when it did, we all said our good-byes and said we would talk again in 2nd period science then ran to our first class.

My friends all have english first period while I had math first. This was probably due to the fact that I was in a special english class because of my disability otherwise I wouldn't had first english instead of english.

The only good thing about having first math, now that I thought of it, was that Fanny was in my class also. As were the delightful children.

Huh

I never really noticed that I had that class with them. I also just noticed that Fanny was in all of my classes. At least I will have someone to talk to now in those classes, but we will have to be careful since we're not normally seen together, besides when we are yelling at one another.

Which reminds me… when we were at recess the day before we went on, break, I burn that one kids wrist causing second degree burn. I have better control over my powers now but there were people who saw what happened…

Oh crap

if those kids had said anything, my secret would be out, my team would know. And besides, the KND shouldn't gotten an alarm about what had happened since a kid was hurt, of course it couldn't just been taken as a fight between two kids but with so many KND agents being at the school, someone should've known…

Maybe it just happened to fast for someone to notice?

Still you think that word would have gotten out about something, about anything, so that my sector or number 362 would've heard…

I wonder if Chad or Cree had anything to do about it… Guess that I'll have ask them later. Maybe they'll come during recess so if anything I can sneak away to talk to the two of them.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost walked pass my math classroom but my teacher tapped on my shoulder snapping my out of my thoughts.

"Now Nigel, I know that with you being gone from school for the past two weeks and with having to adjust to your new situation you may not want to come back but we have a week before break so let's just get this over with, alright?", the teacher said with a kind smile

"Ok Miss", I replied with a weak smile as I walked into the classroom and went to take a seat taking a quick look at the delightful children

Just as the bell was about to ring Fanny ran into the room and went to take a seat beside me with that being the last available seat in the room seeing how this was a pretty big class and our teacher began class.

For the most part the class was pretty normal with Fanny and I just having to stay for a couple minutes extra so we could turn in all of our work from the past two weeks.

From there we walked to our second period class, science, which we shared with the rest of my sector, number 362, and the delightful children… that's always a fun class…not

We arrived to the class together which earned a questioning look from my sector but I just told them that we both had to stay to turn in our work from the past two weeks and that we were sharing a pass.

My friends and I sat at one table with two other kids, number 362 and Fanny sat at the table next to ours, and the delightful children sat at a table across the room from us.

Once we were all seated the teacher called our attention.

"Alright class, with this being the last week before winter break I thought we would do something simple and a bit of fun. So for the rest of the week we will be doing group projects with groups of 6-7 students.", she said

We all knoted as we began to look around the room for who we would work with before she said

"Also you will be doing a report on a type of energy, and I will be picking your groups", she said which we all started pouting about

One by one the teacher started to pair students for their groups until it was just us from the KND, and the delightful children.

"Alright," the teacher said "If one or two of you guys could pair with the delightful children that would be great", she said but we all just sat their looking at one another all who would join them.

My sector was looking at Fanny for this as she was just nervously looking down.

Just as she was about to raise her hand to voluteer I also raised my hand and at the the same time we said "I can do it".

"Alright", said the teacher as she wrote that down on her paper and smiled lighty at us as we went to sit with the delightful children.

My team just looked at me funny and were wondering why the hell I would partner with the delightful children for anything but I just mouthed "later"

"Ok class, for the rest of the week you will be sitting with your group and the reason that I have made such large groups is because this project will be needing a lot of work. It includes a tri fold about the type of energy, a five page paper about the energy compared to others and how is it better, and a 36 by 24in diagram that shows how the form of energy is used.", she said

We all just looked at her as if she was crazy, which to be fair, it kinda was.

"Also you will be presenting this project friday before we go on break and try to do something original. Any questions?"

One student raised their hand

"Is there anyway we can get out of doing the presentings part?", said this kid nervously

""Well, I guess if you can finish the project by the start of class tomorrow then you can get out of presenting", she said knowing that most likely no one would finish it by tomorrow.

That just made me want to finish, besides, I haven't challenge a teacher in a while.

With a look from the others I could tell that they were thinking the same thing, that we would finish by the start of class tomorrow, besides, then we could have the rest of the week to ourselves and wouldn't have to present.

"So, we want to finish by tomorrow, agreed?, so that way we don't have to work with you KND brats so long", said the Delightfuls

"Agreed", said Fanny

"So let's come up with a topic, she said to be original so I'm guessing she means don't do something like heat, wind, or solar energy since those are pretty basic and all". I said

"How about hydroelectric energy?", said Fanny

"It's not something I think that we have gone over but it could impress the teacher", Fanny said

"We agree for it could be intersecting and get us a good grade if we do it right… then what about the tri fold, diagram, and paper?", they asked

"Well, are any of you guys good at writing reports?", I said knowing that fanny and I aren't the best choice for this one since we have trouble with english.

At this they looked at Lenny and Constance, alright, so you guys can be the ones writing the paper, the rest of us can work on the tri fold but with Bruce and David being the ones doing the main work on that while Ashley, Fan-Number 86, and I work on the drawing, Ashley can label everything and Number 86 and I will draw everything on that?", I said

"That sounds acceptable", said the delightsfuls

"We will work on the project after school today to try to finish and can meet up during lunch to finish it, we stall wait 10 mintues for the two of y'all so we can get to work.", they said and with at the bell rang

Well at least we now had a reason to ride with the delightfuls in the limo. Neither Fanny or I wanted to walk home since it was so cold.

Our next period was recess for the whole grade level so I wasn't in a rest and just walked over to my friends knowing that they were going to want to question me, and I was right

"Number 5 wants to know what the heck Number 1 was thinking about joining the delightfuls!, we had already gotten Number 86 to join them!, why would number 1 do that!"

"Sorry Number 5, I hadn't noticed that Fanny was voluteering otherwise I wouldn't have, I didn't want any of you to be assigned to work with them so I voluteered before she randomly picked a person", I said to them

Their faces seemed to soften at this so they believed the lie.

"Well," I said snapping them out of their thoughts

"I have to go to the restroom so I'll meet y'all at the playground, ok"

"Alright", said 5

"See you there", said 2

"Bye Number 1 have fun!", said 3 waving good bye and smiling

"See you", said 4

With that they walked away heading toward the playground and I sneaked out to the front of the school waiting for Chad and Cree to show up so I could get some answers.

 **Fanny's POV**

When the bell rang I walked back toward Number 362 so we could walk to recess together

"I'm so sorry number 86 that you have to work with the delightfuls, as sumpreme leader I should've voulteered to be the one to work with the delightfuls and not you and number 1.", Number 362 said

"It's ok, the others wouldn't have been nice to me if I were the one to stay and not the one to go with the delightfuls, I know sector V doesn't like me after all.", I said to her as I looked pass her shoulder and saw Nigel walking the opposite direction from his friends.

"Which reminds me, they want to work on the project after school today so we can all get it over with so I have to go to there mansion right after school, so I can't go to moonbase after school today", I said to her

"That's understandable. I know if I was working with the delightfuls I would want to get the project over with as soon as possible, good luck with that." ,she said back

"Yeah, yeah," I said to her as I though of a way to get out of this without causing supiouses.

"Well, I got to go to the restroom, I'll meet you at the playground.", I said as I walked out.

"Ok, wait!, maybe you could try to gather information on the Emerald Ninja and Nephew while your there since they seem to know them, and they are possibly cousins with nephew!", once she finished saiding this I almost paused for a second as my eyes widen knowing that I couldn't really do that without giving myself away, or Nigel for that matter, but if I didn't get anything, than she may question me… crap

"I-I'll try, but changes are they may keep that information secret", I said before getting out of there

Great, now I have to figure out what to do about that, I thought to myself as I tried to figure out where Nigel went

I then saw a head with short hair that looked similar to the color nigel's hair is growing turning around the corner so I followed that.

He was heading toward the front of the school and was getting close to the doors when he suddenly jumped up and opened an air vent climbing through it and closing it just in time since a teacher walked right past and didn't seem to notice.

I waited till the coast was clear and then got up there the same way nigel did.

Lucky for me the vent was pretty straight forward so I didn't get lost when trying to follow nigel.

I stopped when I reached the end and looking out I saw that we were a little off the side from the front of the school and there between bushes was Nigel talking to Cree and Chad.

Remembering that my dad and Ben mectioned how they would try to sent two teen operatives at least three times a week to skie on the KND while they were at recess to gather intell. But what I didn't get was why nigel was talking to the two now seeing how anyone could see them and tell. Young kids are major snitches.

Since when did I start not including myself in this?, I though to myself

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw nigel talking to Chad and Cree and I directed my attention to them.

 **Nigel's POV**

I had sneaked out of recess hoping that Chad and Cree would be the ones to be here today and as luck would have it, they were.

When I jumped out they were a little surprised to see me jump in front of them from the vent but they quickly covered their shock up.

"Nigel, what are you doing here?, shouldn't you be at recess right now?", asked Chad

"Yeah", followed Cree

"I'll get back there in a bit but I was just wondering about something", I said

They gave each other this look until Cree was the one to speak up.

"What did you want to talk to us about?", she asked

"Well remember the day I found out about my powers, the day you two were sent to spie?"

"Yeah, what about it?", asked Chad

"Well, I noticed that no one seemed to be saying anything about what happened and my sector hasn't said anything about hearing any rumors going around about what happened. I would think that people would still be talking about. I mean, I BURN a kids wrist!, and no one has said anything/", I said to them my voice raising the whole time but I tried to keep it down for fear that someone would hear.

"O", said Cree

"Well… you see… Chad wanted to tell you about that", said Cree as she pushed Chad forward and he gave her a dirty look

"Father asked us to erase everyone who saw the event memories so they wouldn't say anything, but it's just like 7 minutes of time lost. The teachers remember but they don't really care and the kid who was burned we convinced him not to say anything by giving him 10 car fulls of candy.", Chad said

"What did you use to erase their memories, I didn't think there was anything that could do that and just get rid of a few minutes", I asked with curiously in my voice

In reality I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear the answer from them. You see, I invented this device that could erase memories that lasted a few minutes of time from one's mind. I used the same device to get rid of the memories of who MrBoss was from Fanny's brothers as well as the two KND operatives who were there with us at the time knowing that one of them would say something about the event.

"That device that you made to erase some cental kids minds", said Cree

My eyes widen as she said that

At that moment we head something coming from behind and the bushes, and for a moment I started to panic thinking that it could be my sector and that they heard everything I had said, but it wasn't.

It was Fanny.

You know what, I think I would have my team here instead

"You did WHAT!", she shouted so loud that we all had to tell her to be quiet for fear of being catch.

"I swear I did it only so your brothers wouldn't say anything!", I promise, I said to her waiting for her to response but she didn't so I just contiuned talking

"How do you guys know about that!, I never told anyone!", I said to them

"I was going to deliver a message to MrBoss at the time from Father and I just happened to see it. I didn't know at the time that Fanny was MrBoss's daugther but I had just saw you erasing the two's mind. The only person I told was Chad at the time since I wanted to know what was going on with that but later on it slipped my mind.", Cree stated

I then looked over to Chad as I asked him

"If you were the only person Cree though at the time how come you didn't say anything seeing how you are TND agent and I image that a KND operative erasing two kid's memories, with one of them being a KND agent to, that you would have had told someone.", I asked Chad confused

He looked a bit shocked at this as Cree said, "Yeah, if you are a TND agent how come you haven't said anything? Cause I would think that the KND would have done something about Nigel a lot while ago.", Cree said as she too waited for an answer.

"Ahhh, well… you see…" I wanted to gather more information about the sitatution before I did anything, and then there were some things happening in my personal life going on… so… I kinda just forgot", he said as we all raised an eyebrow at this

"Chad", Cree said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You know that we're here if you want to talk about anything", Cree said as Fanny and I nodded in agreement

"My parents, you guys see, it was by addicent, but … theyfoundthatI'mgay.", Chad rushed out as he started to tear up

We all just stood there in shock with wide eyes but we just all went and hugged him.

"He seemed surprised but then started to say "the Steve(age 16) was over and we were supposed to be planning an attack but we started making out and I didn't realize that my parents were coming up and they walked in on us… they kicked him out and then started to yell at me calling me a faggot and then they let me take 10min to pack my stuff and get out. I've been living with my aunt and uncle since then. My parents have tried to talk to me recently but it's just been weird." Chad said

"Your parents did what now?!", said Cree

"The next time I get my hands on them I'm going to-", but Cree didn't get to finish that sentence as Chad cut her off

"Please don't Cree", Chad said in a quiet voice

"Why not!, they deserve whatever Cree was going to do to them for tricking you like that!", said Fanny

"Yeah, your their only child, and they should support you through something like that!", I said

"I know that they did something mean, but they are still my parents, and they have been getting better, it's going to take time, and I know that they will never fully support my this but I have to be the big one here. I hope you guys can understand", he said

"While we can't fully understand why you are giving your parents another chance, we are going to trust you with this decision." I said to him

"Agreed, and know that we accept you for who you are. You know, we all used to look up to you in the KND and I think that this just makes you more amazing in our eyes, you are very brave", said Fanny

"Yeah, and if you ever need a place to crash, you are welcome to stay at my place", said Cree

"Or my", I said

"Or my", said Fanny

At this he started to smile a bit, "thanks guys, that really makes me feel better knowing that I have your support", Chad said

"Does this mean I can start calling you the Bisexual Blonde", said Cree as we all laughed

"I guess, but don't go saying that all around town", said Chad, and we all just smiled at that

"Wait, does that mean that I'm the only one who likes girls in this group and I'm going to listen to you guys talk about boys and I just sit there all awkward?" I said and they all just started laughing

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Honestly the part about Chad being gay just poped in my head as I was writing this and the Steve was the only other character, besides Maurice, that was closer to Chad's age, if you can think of any other male teen characters then please let me know. Also this type of situation does happen where teens get kicked out for being gay and I just wanted Cree, Nigel, and Fanny to show they accept him for who he is.**

 **I hope that all of you out there are accepting of the LGBTQ community and encourage others to be who they are but if you don't, then please don't spread the hate. And if you don't like this, then don't read.**

 **Last remember to write down your prompt ideas and remember that the deadline is August 2. I should update by then so look off for that!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nigel's POV**

After Fanny and I left and climbed back through the air vent to go back to recess it was by now almost the end of recess with their being just five minutes left till the end.

Once we reached the doors that led outside we went our separate ways but not before saying a quick goodbye. I then raced back to my friends and of course they had questions as to what took so long but I just told them that I ran into one of my teachers who wanted to make sure I was caught up with everything.

They believe this since there were two different recess periods and one of my teachers could've easily not be here.

Number 5 gave me a look for a split second but then she turned back to the rest of the group to continue playing for what little time we had.

The bell soon rang we went to our next class. The rest of my team, along with number 362, all went to math while I went to english with Fanny.

We all took our normal seats and sadly I couldn't sit next to Fanny without anyone raising an eyebrow since we were still known to fight even in this class every once and a while.

I saw the teacher look from her computer, where she was no doubt shopping, and gave Fanny and I this look separatly that said, O, your back. In response I just started getting a pencil and notebook paper out so I wouldn't blow a fuse. After not having to deal with her for a good while I really hoped that I wouldn't get pissed off at her, too much, and throw a fireball at her.

But would that really be all that bad?, I mean, I would technically be doing all kids who take her class a favor, logic right there.

Besides, there aren't any other KND operatives in this class besides Fanny and I since KND operatives should be able to write and speak right if they want to join, but we still somehow got in.

The class was long and boring and somehow we got to the end without me throwing a fireball at her or Fanny shooting her with a laser from her ninja suit watch. Once again, would that really be that bad ?!

We walked together to the caferica in the crowd of students but then had to split once we got in and we went to sit at our normal tables while waiting for our friends. We both had made our own lunches this morning so we wouldn't have to wait in line.

Good thing too since the line seemed to be extra long today.

I waited for a while till I heard my phone buzz in my pocket which caused me to look around quickly to make sure no one noticed and with a quick look towards my team I calmed down.

No one saw

So I pulled my phone out and hid it under the table with my shirt covering it a bit so no one would notice.

And it was just Ben asking how I was doing.

I replied a quick fine and put my phone up just in time since my team was coming over having finally gotten their lunches.

We all talked for a bit until Number 5 said she had to go help a teacher with something.

The rest of the team was fine with this answer but I couldn't help but feel that something was up. Sure sometimes she did go to help the teachers for extra credit but this time something feels different, I thinks she may be lying. Something was going on but I couldn't do much right now without my team asking questions, then there's that they may tell number 5 later on what happened and she seems to be watching me more closely lately.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it, she doesn't have much reason to think I'm up to something, maybe she's just watching me because of what happened to my parents, her dad is a doctor so he may have told her to watch out for anything like me acting depressed, but usually that isn't something you talk to a child about.

But either way I can't do much right now so I just have to sit here and wait for the end of lunch. After this I have history with my team along with Number 362 and Fanny. I really have a lot of classes with her now that I notice, I know that I said that before but still!

 **Number 5's POV**

Telling my team that I had to go help the teacher wasn't uncommon so they didn't ask any questions but I couldn't help but notice how number 1 was watching me as if he knew that wasn't what I was doing. Maybe he does but only the guilty ones could act like that.

I would know seeing how my sister would act not to long before her 13 birthday after all.

Thinking about the topic would always bring my down a bit. I was just about 7 at the time (just a guess) when she betrayed the whole KND. It wasn't nearly as big as a "betrayal" as Chad's, because yes I know it was fake and was to stop my own sister from launching the moonbase towards the sun, but it still hurts. No one blamed me for my sister's actions for which I'm thankful for since I was the one leading that hunt to get her and decommisstion her, still am, but, where was I going with this?

But yeah, it hurts, and even more since she was supposed to become a member of the TND but she betrayed everyone before that happened. I know that I'm being considered for the TND seeing how I have already helped them so much even though I'm only 11 so I have that to look forward to.

Which reminds me, the reason that I left was to go talk to Maurice and gather information so i could report to Number 362.

Right now it was a different recess period for the younger children so seeing a kid going out wasn't to raise too many eyebrows but being older I still had to sneak around and into all these bushes that was pretty far from where everyone was playing so I was good.

On the tree next to me I quickly removed the fake bark that underneath, had a keypad.

Quickly punching in the ten number code I went in with the door closing behind me. In the tree there is an elevator that took me down about 7 feet and into a space that could fit five people comformly.

Maurice was alright there so I went up to him giving him a quick hug before getting down to business.

"So what do your have?, anything about the Emerald ninja and Nephew by chance, we still don't know who they are besides that they are related to Father and MrBoss and so far we haven't been able to beat them in battle yet", I said as maurice had this look on his face as if he knew something

"Well, I believe that I may have some information that may be true, be aware that it is just a theory but still should be taken just as seriously.", he said to which I nodded

"So what is it?", I asked him

"Well, based on some evidence, I believe that the Emerald ninja and Nephew may actually be KND operatives themselves and molds in the KND.", he said as my eyes widen taking in this new information and made a gesture for him to continue talking

"Considering how well they were able to defend themselves against other operatives as if they had trained with them as well as knowing how to defend themselves against KND weapons like they were familiar with them but they have never been seen before until recently, of course this could have just been training from the adults. Another thing is how well they knew the layout and vent system of the moonbase as if they had been there before, they could've been shown blueprints by Cree and other teen ninjas who have betrayed the KND before but still the ease of how well they traveled across the moonbase is still odd. They are also pretty short around your height suggesting they could be children. Then last, is the fact that they knew where the prison that was holding Father and MrBoss and how to get in there. The prison was pretty new so it's not as likely that any traitors would know how to break in so fast.", and with that Maurice finished

"You do have points and if there is a traitor in the KND then we need to figure that out soon but the question is how we would do it considering the fact that there are thousands of KND operatives all over the world", I said to him

"I'm not sure how we would do it but first thing is that you have to report the information to the supreme leader and see where it goes from there. If anything she may look at operatives that have a motive to betray the KND as well as operatives that are getting closer to thirdteen, 11 and 12 year olds, maybe even ten year olds, but otherwise, I don't think there is much that she can do to find out their IDs."

"We're looking for a boy and a girl which means a wide range of suspects." Maurice said

"We may have to talk to some of the more trusted operatives to look out for anything in the KND, operatives like Number 1, Number 86, maybe some more on moonbase so they can look out for anything.", I said

"Agreed", maurice said "One more thing, on halloween night, your sister brought along Nephew and the Emerald ninja along with us."

My eyes widen at this new information

"This just shows that Number 5's sister does know the two and is close with them.", I said

"Did you or Chad manage to get anything else on him?", I asked knowing that Chad was Maurice's partner in the TND

"That's the thing, Chad was, ...off, that night. He had been missing all that day and when I finally saw them he wouldn't really tell me where he was. Then he was pulled aside by Cree along with the two new villains to talk about… something, I wasn't able to heard what was going on so I'm guessing that they either were all really quiet when talking, or they were talking in sign language, I know for a fact that Chad knows it but he hasn't really used it much lately and Cree knows it as well from our KND days. But Chad could just be stressing over he fact that we had midterms coming up soon."

"So what Number 5 and Maurice know so far is that the two are most likely moles in the KND, likely between the ages of 10 and 12, maybe operatives with a high ranking or just really skilled, and they likely have a great knowledge of sign language, that they are connected to my sister, and that Chad may know something that he isn't telling us, it can't be possible that he would betray the KND and the TND for real, is it?", I asked Maurice hoping that I was wrong if he were to actually join the teens and adults then he could spill so many secrets and put our entire organization at risk. Even if he didn't he alone is a major threat.

"I'm not sure, he has been acting a been strange lately, but like I said, midterms, but I'll keep a closer eye on him and tell some of the TND leaders about this theory, you should also tell the supreme leader of the KND since she is the main one getting reports from Chad.", he said

"And I'll keep an eye on my sister to see if she knows anything or could maybe even lead us to the two villains." and with that, we both left to get back to our classes.


End file.
